A Walk to Remember
by AnJuDark
Summary: TERMINADO. Basado en la película "A Walk to Remember". Edward, un chico popular y rebelde, se enamora de Bella, quien es todo lo contrario a él. Sin embargo, una enfermedad pondrá a prueba su amor y le enseñará la verdadera esencia de la vida.
1. Prefacio: El castigo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se muestran en esta historia (al igual que la historia misma) no me pertenecen. Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y la idea de la historia está basada en la película "A Walk to Remember". Yo solamente me tomé la liberta de jugar un poco con ambos y escribir esto.**

**PREFACIO**

_El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. Nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre esta dispuesto confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga._

Bella me salvó la vida. Me lo enseñó todo: lo que sé de la vida, la esperanza y el largo camino que hay que recorrer. Siempre la echaré de menos, pero nuestro amor es como el viento: no puedo verlo, pero si puedo sentirlo…

**EL CASTIGO**

Edward, Lauren, Jessica, Emmett, Rose, Mike y Tayler se encontraban en una más de sus tantas parrandas nocturnas llenas de alcohol y diversión. Se habían reunido en una de las calles desoladas de Seattle, cerca de una gran fábrica, para esperar a lo que sería su nuevo juguete.

Se trataba de Eric, un joven muchacho el cual quería pertenecer a su _"circulo social"._ Todos se encontraban entre risas y pesadas bromas, esperando el momento en que el chico arribara para pasar por_ la prueba_ que se llevaría a cabo para determinar si era digno o no de ser miembro de _su grupo._

"¿No creen que están exagerando?" – preguntó Jessica, refiriéndose a lo que sus amigos habían planeado poner de prueba, la cual consistía en saltar, desde una altura mínima de ocho metros, para caer en la presa que había en la fabrica – "Solo por que es nuevo, no es justo que…"

"Si no te gusta, puedes irte" – atajó Mike de manera grosera, al mismo tiempo en que agarraba fuertemente a su novia por el brazo – "Y si no tienes nada mejor que decir, cállate"

"Ey, ey. Ya basta" – interrumpió Edward – "Jessica, aquí nadie lo ha obligado a venir."

"Edward tiene razón. Tal vez se arrepiente y no viene" – convino Lauren – "¿Por qué no mejor vamos a bailar?" – preguntó, mientras se acercaba sinuosamente al muchacho de ojos color verde y cabellos cobre.

"Sabes que no bailo" – repuso éste, alejándose en muestra clara de desprecio.

Una destartalada camioneta se acercó al cabo de unos minutos. Desentonaba de sobremanera al lado de todos los autos deportivos que yacían a su lado. Todos rieron de manera burlona mientras el chico de lentes bajaba del carro, sintiéndose un poco cohibido por las miradas mofas que el grupo de los populares muchachos le dedicaban.

"Hola" – saludó, un poco titubeante

"¡Oye!" – exclamó Mike, mientras se acercaba al novato – "Llegas tarde" – señaló – "Recuerdo que te dije que la cita era a las diez y, cuando digo a las diez, es _a la diez._ Recuérdalo para la próxima"

"Si es que hay una próxima" – murmuró Emmett, partiéndose en carcajadas.

Eric no podía imaginar poder sentirse más nervioso al ver desde qué lugar tenía que efectuarse el salto. Una mano se poso sobre su hombro

"¿Estas listo?" – preguntó Edward, tratando de disfrazar la burla que brotaba de sus ojos – "No te preocupes, yo saltaré contigo"

"¿E-es muy hondo?"

"No lo sé. Lo averiguaremos pronto"

Edward y Eric subieron por unas escaleras de hierro y llegaron a una vieja base, de la cual se suponía iban a saltar. El segundo muchacho se encontraba temblando hasta lo imposible, pero, quería pertenecer a aquel grupo… así que, suspiró profundamente para poder disipar el miedo – aunque no obtuvo mucho resultado.

"Saltaremos a la cuenta de tres" – anunció Edward y el otro chico asintió – "¡Bien! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

Y Eric saltó… pero Edward no.

Todos los espectadores emitieron sonoras carcajadas por que el plan había salido a la perfección. Desde abajo, se elevaron felicitaciones hacia Edward por ser tan buen actor. Sin embargo, el buen gusto de la broma les duró poco al notar que el cuerpo de Eric salía flotando, más no había movimiento alguno de éste.

"¡Mierda!" – chilló una de las mujeres – "¡Se ha hecho daño! ¡Edward, ve por él! ¡Ayúdalo!" –

El muchacho obedeció al instante y se sumergió en medio de las negras aguas para poder rescatar al pobre chico. Mientras, allá en la superficie, todos sus amigos revoloteaban a causa del pánico, logrando que la seguridad de la fábrica se percatara de su intrusa presencia. El sonido de las sirenas no se hizo de esperar

"¡Ya déjalo! ¡Estará bien!" – exclamó Mike al ver que Edward desistía en dejar a Eric solo – "¡Hay que irnos!"

"Se ha pegado con la tubería" – murmuró el aludido

Todos salieron huyendo del lugar, uno por uno, derribándose ante su temor y dejándo a Edward completamente solo con el desfallecido muchacho.

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, Edward optó por huir también. Dejó a Eric tendido sobre el suelo y salió corriendo hacia su volvo plateado, el cual arrancó lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, la policía ya se encontraba cerca y, tras unos pocos minutos en los cuales él se desistió en frenar el carro para poder huir de la manera que le fuese posible, terminó estampándose con unos gruesos y grandes botes de basura, provocando el freno indisputable de su coche, una lesión en el extremo izquierdo de su frente y, otra más, en la pierna.

"Ponga las manos sobre el volante" –

************************

Al día siguiente, Edward apareció, andando en muletas y con una venda sobre la herida de su frente, por la cocina de su casa, en donde Esme, su madre, se encontraba preparando el desayuno. Ignoró la mirada reprobatoria que ésta le dedico al verle y se sentó en la mesa.

"Oye, mamá. Me duele mucho la pierna. No creo que pueda ir a ningún sitio" – comentó, mientras tomaba un cubierto y comenzaba a comer.

Esme no necesitó de mucho tiempo al entender que, su hijo, al decir: _ningún sitio,_ se refería a un lugar en especial, el cual detestaba fervientemente: la iglesia.

"Deberíamos llamar a tu padre" – propuso, intentando que el enojo no se filtrara por su voz.

"No" – contestó, de manera rotunda, el muchacho – "No pienso hablar con él. No insistas"

"Edward, esto no puede seguir así. Necesitas un padre" –

El muchacho ya no quiso discutir y, para que su madre dejara su obstinación, decidió rendirse ante la idea de ir a la misa.

Y ahí, como en todas las ocasiones a las que él se veía obligado a pisar ese templo, vio a Isabella Swan, la hija del reverendo Charlie, plantada en medio del coro y perturbándole durante toda la hora con sus ojos color chocolate, fijamente plantados sobre él mientras cantaba el estribillo.

Esa era la razón principal por la cual el muchacho desistía de ir en ese lugar. No lo iba admitir públicamente – no lo admitía él mismo – pero la presencia de la muchacha le inquietaba, haciéndole subir y bajar la mirada, simultáneamente, ante la imposibilidad de hacer otra cosa más para compensar lo que aquel par de pupilas le causaba.

Bella era una chica bonita y tenía una voz hermosa, que salía a relucir cuando cantaba los solos en la iglesia, pero, su carácter tímido y reservado, al igual que su poca afinidad por la moda, le había costado el desaire de gente que, como Edward, se encontraban las principales listas de popularidad en la escuela.

Bella tenía un espeso cabello castaño y ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos eran grandes y redondos, de un color marrón muy bonito y su rostro, en forma de corazón, se mostraba fino y gentil. Edward, por su parte, se le conocía por ser el chico más popular de la escuela, y no era para menos. Su cabello despeinado de color cobre, haciendo juego con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos y el pose de chico rebelde, no pasaba desapercibido para cualquiera que le mirase.

***************************

El fin de semana había pasado y el rebelde grupo de chicos populares se encontraba, como siempre, gastando sus malas bromas en el patio central de la escuela.

"¿Qué tal tu pierna?" – preguntó Emmett

"Esta mucho mejor"

"No puedo creer que te detuvieran" – comentó Lauren.

Edward sonrió de manera exagerada e hipócritamente inocente, provocando que la muchacha se desconcentrara un momento por lo guapo que el gesto le hacía ver.

"¿Qué les dijiste para que te soltaran?" – preguntó Mike

"Había una noche hermosa para pasear, llegué la fabrica y me encontré con Eric. Quise ayudarlo pero, al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas, me asusté y acabé huyendo antes de que pudiera pensar que yo tenía algo que ver" – explicó el aludido, con una seguridad enorme en si mismo

"Debo admitir que eres el rey de las mentiras" – reconoció Emmett mientras le pegaba un amistoso puñetazo sobre el hombro

"Ey, miren quién viene ahí " – indicó Jessica y todos siguieron el rumbo de su mirada, para encontrarse con Bella, quien venía caminando con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia abajo y los brazos alrededor de un par de libretas – "Bella Swan si que tiene estilo" – agregó de manera sarcástica, por la ropa que la chica portaba.

"Si" – acordó Rose, uniéndose a la burla – "Yo solía ir vestida así cuando iba en preescolar"

Todos se comenzaron a reír de manera escandalosa, intensificando el sonido de la burla justamente al instante en que Bella pasaba a sus lados

"Ey, linda ropa" – le dijo Emmett

"Gracias" – contestó, de manera amable, aunque sabía perfectamente que el comentario no había sido sincero.

Bella comenzó a caminar, sin dejarse cohibir por todo el murmullo que se levantó hacia sus espaldas. Le era fácil ignorar a ese tipo de personas tan superficiales.

"Edward, el director te espera en su oficina" – informó un muchacho, borrando la sonrisa de éste.

El rebelde chico se sentó, con aire despreocupado y un tanto déspota, frente al escritorio del rector y esperó en silencio las nuevas acusaciones que se le venían. Ya era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado, así que la situación no le incomodaba. Por su parte, el señor se limitó a poner, frente a él, varias botellas vacías de cerveza. Eso bastaba para dejar en claro el asunto.

Edward no dejó, ni por un momento, su actitud altanera y se limitó a mirar los objetos con gesto arrogante.

"Un estudiante te vio bebiendo en la escuela el sábado por la noche. Tienes suerte de que Eric haya decidido no levantar cargos contra ti" – comenzó a decir el director y, antes de continuar, le miró fijamente – "les he prometido que me encargaría del castigo"

"¿Qué hará? ¿Expulsarme?" – inquirió, de manera indómita

"Aún no. Cuando hayas terminado tus clases, ayudaras a los servicios de limpieza en la escuela…"

"¿Por cuánto?" – interrumpió, haciendo, con la mano, el símbolo de dinero y mirando hacia el frente, con ojos calculadores.

"Simplemente por amor al arte" – contestó el señor de manera firme – "Lo sábados serás tutor de los alumnos retrazados en la otra escuela y actuaras en la obra del final del curso del club de teatro"

"¿La obra de primavera?" – volvió interrumpir, con la misma apatía.

El director asintió, con el mismo gesto indulgente que el muchacho le mostraba. Edward tensó la mandíbula a causa de la frustración. Todas esas actividades se les presentaban aburridas y, definitivamente, no eran para él.

"Es tiempo que descubras cosas nuevas y que pases el tiempo con otra clase de gente…No lo estropees, Edward"

**Hola. ¿Qué tal? Jeje aquí estoy con otra pequeña idea que se me ocurrió en un momento de ocio ^^- Si les gusto (y si no, también) haganmelo saber con un review. Gracias**

**Atte**

**  
AnjuDark**


	2. Nueva vida

**Capítulo 1: Nueva Vida**

Edward se encontraba ya en una de las salas de Astrología, limpiando el suelo de mala gana. Era demasiado incomodo, ya que las muletas, y la pierna enyesada que tenía, no le facilitaban en nada aquel terrible trabajo. El día no le podía ir peor y la frustración no estaba dispuesta a despedirse de su gesto.

El humor no le había mejorado mucho al notar que Bella Swan se encontraba en el mismo lugar, dando una pequeña exposición a un reducido número de personas. Le enfurecía el admitir que, aunque lo intentase y, hasta hubiera optado por ponerse los audífonos para no escucharle, no podía ignorarle.

¿Cómo ignorara a una persona tan extraña como ella? por que eso era… no había nada más.

"Esto es un simple trozo de plástico, un perchero y liquido corrector. ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es?

"Un mapa de las estrellas"- contestó él.

¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no podía haberse callado? Demasiado tarde para cuando se reprendió. Bella había dirigido su perturbadora mirada hacia él por un breve instante, casi nulo, e, ignorándolo como solo ella podía hacerlo, continuó con su exposición.

"Es un mapa de las estrellas" – confirmó ella, hablando de nuevo, solamente para sus espectadores – "Sirve para localizar estrellas y planetas a simple vista…"

"Estoy seguro que también ves Ángeles volando" – interrumpió Mike de manera burlona, en cuanto entró a la sala, en compañía de Emmett y Tayler.

Los tres se carcajearon, mientras continuaban caminando en dirección hacia Edward, hasta llegar a éste y saludarlo enérgicamente.

"Se pueden ver cosas muy milagrosas" – interrumpió Bella, hablando de manera tranquila y pausada – "Einstein decía que, en cuanto más estudiaba el universo, más creía en la existencia de un poder superior"

Mike levantó las cejas de modo petulante, siendo imitado por sus otros dos acompañantes y, con voz cruelmente acida, dijo

"Si de veras existe un poder superior, dime ¿Por qué no te compra un poco de ropa nueva o algún otro suéter? Te hace mucha falta uno"

Los otros chicos volvieron a reír, tal vez exagerando el sonido de las carcajadas solamente por el hecho de humillar más a la muchacha de vestimenta sencilla. Sin embargo, ella no bajó la mirada en ningún momento.

"En estos momentos se encuentra muy ocupado, buscándote un cerebro" – le contestó, de manera firme, pero con gesto amable.

Mike enmudeció al no encontrar palabras con las cuales defenderse y el hecho de que sus amigos le traicionaran, riéndose verdaderamente por el comentario, no ayudó mucho. Salvando el poco orgullo que le había quedado, decidió no discutir más, dar media vuelta y centrar su atención en Edward, quien aún se encontraba riendo.

"Vamos, fue una buena broma" – dijo éste, ante la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo

"Ya, olvídalo" – calmó Emmett – "Ya es hora de irnos, hay que ir a un buen lugar"

"Ya saben que no puedo ir" – recordó Edward

"El director ya se ha ido, no hay peligro" – animó Mike, quien ya había olvidado lo anterior – "Andando" – indicó, mientras salía del lugar, llevándose una de las muletas como chantaje.

Edward se dejó convencer fácilmente pero, antes de irse, no pudo evitar girar el rostro para ver Bella. Respingó ligeramente al percatarse que también ella le estaba viendo. Sus miradas se entrelazaron por un momento. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, era algo que le resultaba molesto y, aún así, él no aprendía.

La muchacha fue la primera en desviar el rumbo de sus pupilas, concentrándose de nueva cuenta en su tarea. Él, por su parte, tardó un poco más, pero, cuando lo hizo, bufó débilmente. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que pasar lo mismo?

Como todas las tardes después de la escuela, Edward y su grupo de amigos se fueron a un bar cercano. Nada fuera de lo normal, todo rutinario, nada digno de emoción. Las mismas pláticas, las mismas bromas pesadas, los mismos comentarios y las mismas actitudes… pero, ¿Acaso había algo mejor?

Al caer la noche todos se despidieron para regresar a sus hogares. Lauren, su ex novia, le había pedido de favor si podía llevarla a su casa. Edward pensó en negarse, pero no quería ser descortés con la muchacha, así que accedió. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo. El silencio que se había levantado en el carro era realmente incomodo. Agradeció mentalmente cuando sus ojos al fin visualizaron el punto de su destino.

"Bueno… nos vemos en la escuela" – dijo, a modo de despedida, esperando que el comentario bastara para que la chica se apresurase a bajar. Más no fue así.

Lauren se giró sobre su lugar y levantó la mirada hacia él

"Mis padres no están, por si gustas entrar" – ofreció.

Edward suspiró profundamente y desvió su rostro lejos de aquella atención femenina.

"Lauren, nada ha cambiado…" – recordó, de la manera más amable que pudo

"Lo sé. Pero creía que…"

"Se acabó" – interrumpió, de manera firme, mirándole a los ojos y diciéndole con éstos que ya no insistiera más.

Lauren intentó no mostrar lo mucho que aquellas simples palabras le dolían, pero no lo logró. Apretó fuertemente los labios y respiró profundamente, una y otra vez, para contener el llanto que se avecinaba. Se preguntó cómo lograba Edward para llegar a ser tan frío e indiferente en ese tipo de situaciones.

"Si. Se acabó. Para siempre" – logró decir y, sin dar oportunidad a que su compañero dijese algo más, abrió la puerta y salió del carro de manera apresurada.

Edward contempló como la dolida muchacha hacía su teatro y aventaba fuertemente la puerta de su carro a la hora de cerrarla. Levantó una ceja de manera indiferente y se sintió un poco molesto, no por lo que él le había hecho a la chica, si no por lo que la chica le había hecho a su auto.

"Diablos" – musitó, antes de arrancar su coche e irse a casa.

**Días después.**

En la mañana, Edward escuchaba, muy a lo lejos, la voz de su madre llamarle. Luchó por ignorarla, al mismo tiempo en que se encogía lo más que podía entre su cama. Sin embargo, Esme insistió, una y otra vez, hasta que éste medio abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso es que no podía descansar ni si quiera dos días a la semana? Su trabajo extra escolar le tenía agotado (bueno, en realidad, no era el trabajo extra escolar, si no más bien, la fiesta de anoche, de la cual había salido muy ebrio) ¿Acaso no podía Esme ser un poco más considerada?

"Mamá, hoy es sábado. No hay clases" – dijo, con voz perezosa y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

Esme bufó, de manera divertida. Su hijo solía olvidarse fácilmente de las cosas que no le convenían. Se acercó un poco más hacia él y, con voz alegre, recordó la actividad que le esperaba en pocas horas.

"_Tutorías" – _pronunció, de manera pausada y clara para que su hijo captara el mensaje.

Edward volvió a abrir los ojos y le regaló a su madre una mirada envenenada… ¿Tenía que molestarse en haberle recordado aquello?...

Ante la imposibilidad de negarse, nuestro protagonista se encontró, repentinamente, enfurruñado en el asiento del autobús que le llevaría hasta la escuela en donde, _se suponía,_ ayudaría a los alumnos con bajas notas escolares.

_Genial._ No lograba imaginarse una idea que le entusiasmara más

Y, tal y como se lo había imaginado, el ser tutor _no _era su habilidad.

"¿Qué triangulo es el equilátero?" – preguntó, por enésima vez, al niño que tenía al lado. Aún no lograba explicarse de dónde había sacado tanta paciencia durante las dos horas anteriores. El niño no contestó, se mostraba igual o más indiferente que el mismo Edward en toda una vida – "¿Qué opinas?" – insistió éste, logrando que su alumno aventara el lápiz y se parara enérgicamente de la silla.

"¡Lo que opino es que esto es una mierda!" – exclamó, antes de irse, lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos cuantos le rodeaban.

"Ya somos dos" – murmuró Edward, dejándose desparramar por la silla e ignorando todo lo pasado.

La situación no mejoró durante el día. ¿Cómo iba a mejorar si ni él ni su alumno mostraban empeño? En fin, eso no debería de importarle…

Se sintió aliviado cuando el camión manejaba de regreso hacia Forks. No hallaba el momento en el cual bajarse de ahí y huir de toda esa gente que, junto con él, viajaba.

Una delicada figura se iba acercando. Oh si, cabe mencionar que Isabella Swan también se encontraban como tutora y, por lo tanto, la había visto durante todo ese tiempo. Giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla y subió el volumen de su música cuando comprendió que la chica se aproximaba hacia él. ¿Y ahora que quería? Que él recordase, ella no le había hablado nunca por merito propio…

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer: Ignorarla.

Nada de lo que ella estuviera dispuesta a decirle en aquellos momentos debía de tener alguna importancia, ni la más mínima.

Agudizó lo más que pudo su gesto arrogante – intentado ocultar la sorpresa – cuando Bella se sentó a su lado sin previo aviso, ignorando perfectamente su desden.

"Hola" – saludó y, a pesar del volumen con que la estridente música resonaba de los audífonos, aquella tranquila voz llegó a sus oídos – "¿Quieres un número para la rifa? Estoy juntando dinero para comprar nuevo material…"

"No" – contestó Edward, de manera fría y, acto seguido, giró su rostro hacia el lado opuesto.

No podía haber mejor gesto de rechazo que ese, ¿Qué esperaba entonces para irse? Sin embargo, a Bella no parecía importarle lo más mínimo ya que, siguió sentada a su lado, sin mostrarse perturbada. A pesar de que aquel joven mostrara lo contrario, sabía que la estaba escuchando.

"He visto lo que te ha pasado con Luis" – comenzó a decir, tratando de reanudar una inexistente charla. ¿El motivo? Era simple: veía a Edward tan perdido en todo ese asunto que quería ayudarle, pese a las diferencias que entre él y ella siempre habían habido – "Sé que puede resultar difícil, pero, tal vez si pudieras darle otro enfoque, algo más… divertido"

Otra vez, no obtuvo respuesta alguna… aquel déspota muchacho ni si quiera le había dirigido la mirada ni un solo segundo.

"¿Has pensado en ir a Eric al hospital?" – preguntó, ya no tanto por ensamblar una conversación, si no por dar un consejo – "Creo que eso es un _No_" – aventuró, tras el constante silencio de su interlocutor.

Se sintió decepcionada. Edward nunca había sido amable con ella, pero, aquella actitud tan indiferente para con alguien quien se encontraba enfermo por causa suya, se le hacía algo demasiado bajo. Aún así, decidió probar una vez más

"¿Sabes que lo han trasladado…?"

"¿Este es tu modo de iniciar una conversación?" – interrumpió Edward, con aquella manera tan tajante que solo él poseía, quitándose los audífonos y mirándole de manera venenosa – "Si es así, creo que debes practicar mucho más y, para que lo sepas, a Eric nadie le obligó a saltar"

"Se llama presión psicológica" –

"¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?" – retó y, bajó su vista hacia el pequeño libro que reposaba en las piernas de la muchacha – "¿Te lo ha dicho tu _maravillosa _Biblia?"

Bella también centró su atención en el objeto y, con un movimiento inconciente, lo acarició ligeramente con dos de sus dedos. No entendió el por qué le habían dolido tanto aquellas palabras… cerró los ojos en un intento de apaciguar el coraje que amenazaba con nacer

"Por favor, no finjas conocerme" – pidió, logrando que Edward le sonriera de manera burlona y le volviese a dirigir la mirada

"Te conozco, y muy bien" – aseguró – "Hemos ido en la misma clase desde que empezamos el preescolar. Te llamas _Isabellella Swan_ y siempre almuerzas en la mesa siete, que no es precisamente la de los rechazados si no, más bien, la del exilio voluntario" – frunció el ceño ligeramente y negó con la cabeza, de manera apenas y perceptible, mientras se preguntaba fugazmente el por qué Bella había escogido aquel tipo de vida, teniendo todo por ser alguien _diferente _– "Siempre llevas puesto el mismo suéter. Caminas siempre mirándote los pies y te divierte ser tutora los sábados por la mañana y estar en el club de estrellas y planetas" – finalizó, demasiado orgulloso y seguro de si mismo – "¿Qué te parece?"

"Muy bien. Nada que no hubiera escuchado antes" – contestó Bella, encogiéndose de hombros y disimulando a la perfección lo fuerte que le habían golpeado todas aquellas palabras.

"¿No te importa lo que piensen de ti?" – inquirió Edward, sin poder ocultar su verdadera curiosidad. Siempre había querido saber la respuesta ante aquella pregunta

"No" – aseguró su compañera, con una pequeña sonrisa y, antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando más insultos, decidió ponerse de pie y dejar a aquel muchacho solo.

**Hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y la bienvenida que le dieron a este fic ^^. Me alegro que les haya gustado. Espero dejen su opinión también en este capitulo, ya saben, cualquier duda o sugerencia, háganmelo saber ^^. Gracias**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	3. Teatro

**Capítulo 2: Teatro**

Cuando Edward regresó a su casa, no pudo evitar el recordar la plática que había entablado con Bella… Bufó fuertemente, ¿Por qué se molestaba en pensar en aquella simple muchachita?

Giró sobre su cama y llevó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente y clavó su verde mirada sobre el techo. _Bella_, apretó los labios fuertemente. ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? ¿Acaso se debía a que, realmente, a diferencia de él, a ella le importaba tan poco todo lo que la gente le decía y seguía siendo ella misma? ¿Pero era caso su forma de ser algo a lo que se le podía denominar _personalidad_?

La idea se le hacía imposible. Hasta donde sabía, Bella no salía a fiestas. Siempre se encontraba en casa, con su padre. O en la escuela, o en actividades que, ni de lejos, se presentaban atrayentes o divertidas para él…

_¿Y a mí que diablos me tiene que importar lo que haga o no?, _pensó y se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la sala. Ahí estaba Esme, viendo un programa de televisión.

"¿Quieres cenar algo?" – preguntó al ver a Edward entrar

"No, gracias" – en realidad no sabía ni por qué se había salido de su recamara. Había sido un movimiento reflejo. Un instinto para ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerse y, así, dejar de pensar en aquella absurda muchachita.

"Pase por la iglesia y el reverendo Charlie me regaló unas galletas que hizo Bella, su hija" – informó Esme, ignorando que no estaba ayudando en nada con aquel comentario – "Están deliciosas. Toma una para que la pruebe, las dejé en la mesa"

El muchacho tensó la quijada. ¿Es que ni en su casa le iba a dejar tranquilo? Aún así, no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia el lugar que su madre había indicado. Volvió su vista hacia el televisor de forma brusca y rápida.

No tenía hambre, ¿Por qué iba entonces a comer?

Sin embargo, movió sus pies y, cuando pudo darse cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la bolsita de papel, la cual despedía un delicioso aroma. _Solo es por simple curiosidad_, se justificó mentalmente y tomó una galleta de forma redonda. La miró por unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido y, lentamente, se la llevó a la boca. Respingó al saborear tan exquisita combinación de vainilla con canela. Su madre apareció por detrás

"¿Y bien?" – preguntó – "¿Verdad que están deliciosas?"

_Si._

"He probado cosas mucho mejores" – mintió, mientras se encogía de hombros y daba media vuelta para regresar a su recamara.

Encendió el aparato de música y la pequeña estancia se inundó por las estridentes notas que se alzaban por el aire. Se volvió a dejar en la cama e intentó, fervientemente, en pensar en otras cosas que no fuera en _ella_. ¿Qué tenía Bella Swan que, desde niña, se había empeñado en entrar constantemente en sus pensamientos?

No es que ella hubiera cambiado mucho desde entonces, no, para nada. Seguía siendo la misma chiquilla de ojos grandes y nobles, de sonrisa tímida y voz baja y precavida, de carácter poco dado a diversiones adolescentes y de figura tan menuda, la cual siempre ocultaba debajo de grandes y desformados vestidos que no le ayudaban en nada a su apariencia… nunca se le había visto en ninguna actividad popular entre adolescentes y ahí es donde se encontraba el problema: ella no parecía una adolescente, pero tampoco parecía una abuelita, o al menos para él no.

Golpeó fuertemente la almohada con un puño… Ya, deja de pensar en ella, se ordenó y subió mucho más el volumen de la música. Su madre llamó a la puerta a los pocos minutos.

"¡Ey!" – exclamó con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se llevaba ambas manos a las orejas – "Te van a reventar los tímpanos"

Edward rió y tomó el control para disminuir el ruido.

"Mucho mejor" – felicitó Esme y, acercándose hacia él, depositó un beso sobre su frente – "Hasta mañana, hijo" – murmuró, de forma amorosa

"Hasta mañana" – contestó él.

Las luces se apagaron y la casa quedó completamente en tinieblas. Edward dio vueltas y vueltas sobre su cama ante la imposibilidad de contemplar el sueño y, con un fuerte gruñido interior, se volvió a poner de pie y caminó, de la manera más silenciosa que pudo, hacia la pequeña cocina. Suspiró con frustración al encontrarse de nuevo frente a aquella bolsita de papel y, muy a su pesar, no pudo controlar sus manos, las cuales se dirigieron hacia el interior de ésta y cogieron cinco galletitas más.

Cerró los ojos y el puño fuertemente mientras luchaba por regresarlas a su lugar original, más no pudo. Se fue a su cuarto y, ya sentando en su cama, miró fijamente a las redondas y apetitosas formas que yacían en su mano. Cogió una, con una delicadeza que le sorprendió y se la llevó a los labios. Suspiró profundamente y, con una sonrisa, la cual no supo del por qué provenía, se llevo otra y otra, hasta que se las terminó.

Se dejó caer completamente sobre su lecho y, al pasar otros cuantos minutos, se quedó dormido, con el dulce sabor de vainilla y canela inundando su boca.

************************

"No puedo creer que me vea obligado a esto" – se quejó Edward de forma teatral mientras Emmett conducía, con una enorme sonrisa estirando sus labios.

Estaba disfrutando de sobremanera todo el drama por el que su mejor amigo estaba pasando.

"Ey, no es tan malo como parece" – dijo, de forma animosa – "Estarás con la maestra Heidi, ¡Esa mujer tiene una figura fenomenal!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco, sabía que no podía esperar más de aquel muchacho.

"Bien, hemos llegado" – anunció Emmett, mientras ayudaba a su amigo, el cual tenía una cara de los mil demonios, con las muletas.

"Gracias" – refunfuño éste – "Recógeme dentro de una hora" – pidió, de manera un poco amenazante

"No te preocupes. Estaré aquí de manera puntual" – prometió, sin dejarse cohibir por la furia de su acompañante – "Ah, por cierto, yo que tú me ligaría a la maestra… ¡No todos los días te encuentras con semejante mujer!"

Emmett arrancó el carro y dejó a un Edward completamente frustrado, parado sobre las muletas y viendo como el automóvil se alejaba. Suspiró profundamente antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse hacia el salón de teatro. Cuando llegó, la maestra ya se encontraba explicando algo que él no supo comprender. La joven señora calló en cuanto le vio entrar

"Edward, que bueno que has venido. Mejor tarde que nunca" – agregó, al ver lo poco preocupado que el nuevo integrante se veía por su retraso – "Vamos, toma asiento"

El chico obedeció, sin dejar, ni en el más mínimo segundo, su semblante engreído. Se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos vacíos, ignorando las distintas miradas que en él se posaban – que iban desde la más gran aversión hasta el anhelo más obsesivo – y ¡Oh, sorpresa al levantar la mirada hacia el frente! ¿Acaso _ella_ tendría que estar en todas las actividades a las cuales él se había obligado a asistir?

No debía de sorprender… todas aquellas circunstancias eran tan… tan… tan _Bella_. Pero, aún así, lo que más le molestó fue el sentir como un calido retorcijón se apoderaba de su estomago al verla. Desvió su mirada lo más rápido que pudo de aquel rostro, reclinó su cabeza sobre la pared de atrás de manera perezosa y trató de centrar su atención en el parloteo interminable de la maestra.

"La obra de esta temporada se tratara de un romance pasional escrito por nuestro compañero Jasper, ubicado en la temporada de la ley seca en New York" – anunció, con una sonrisa – "Ahora, es momento de dar a saber quién interpretara a quien en escena: Bella, interpretara a Alicia, una misteriosa cantante de club" – El muchacho bufó hacia sus adentros. Era de esperarse que ella estuviera tan involucrada en algo tan simple – "Alice será Caroline y… Edward tú serás Tommy Thorton"

La fría mascara de diferencia se deshizo por completo al escuchar su nombre… ¿Había sido real o era su imaginación?

"¿Qué?" – preguntó, con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Lo que has escuchado" – rectificó la maestra.

Todos reprimieron una sonrisa al ver la angustiada expresión del chico.

"No" – quiso decir de manera tajante, más la voz le salió acompañada con un gran deje de inquietud – "No" – volvió a repetir – "Vera, no tenía pensando actuar… yo no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas… es imposible, ¿Por qué no busca a alguien que no tenga tantos problemas y…?"

"Esta decidido, Edward. No hay cambio de planes" – aseveró la maestra, con una amable, pero amenazante, sonrisa en su rostro.

Aquello no podía ir peor. ¿Tan mal iba a tener que pagar por haber engañado a Eric aquella noche? Y, como desde hacía más de una semana, Edward se descubrió plantado sobre la silla, dispuesto a hacer algo que le avergonzaba, formando parte de un círculo, con un libreto sobre sus manos y esperando, de muy mala gana, el turno para decir sus líneas.

"¿Cuándo lo supiste Tommy?" – preguntó Alice, muy centrada en su papel, a pesar de ser el primer ensayo.

Había llegado el momento y, antes de leer, Edward inhaló aire de manera muy profunda.

"¿Saber qué?" – leyó, sin darle ningún énfasis a las palabras.

"¡Que estábamos enamorados!" – contestó la pequeña, con los ojitos brillantes por la emoción…

_Si tan solo me combinara un poco de su entusiasmo_, pensó el muchacho

"¿Enamorados? Créeme, nena, es mejor no te enamores de un tipo como yo" – volvió a leer

"¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Estoy loca por ti! ¡Lo respiro, lo bebo! ¿Tu no?"

"No sé que es lo que estoy bebiendo, muñeca, pero si esto es amor… ¿Qué me sirvan otro vaso?"

Edward escupió las últimas palabras acompañadas de una risa que ya no pudo contener. Todos aquellos diálogos le parecían ridículos y completamente cursis_… Beber el amor_, ¿Quién podría llegar a decir semejante sandez? Volvió a reír, con más fuerza.

"Señor Cullen ¿Acaso hace todo esto al propósito?" – inquirió la maestra, claramente molesta por la falta de seriedad en él

"No. Es algo completamente natural" – contestó, esperando que con aquella actitud la profesora desistiera y le quitara el papel. Pero, teniendo el efecto completamente contrario a lo que él esperaba, la señorita Heidi se empecinó más en su idea.

Aún así, Edward no perdió las esperanzas y se esforzó los sesenta minutos por decir lo más horrorosamente posible sus líneas. De nada le sirvió. La profesora exigió su presencia para el siguiente ensayo.

El muchacho fue el primero en salir de aquel lugar. Sus ojos buscaron desesperadamente el carro de Emmett, más éste no se veía por ningún lado. No se molestó en despedirse de ninguno de sus compañeros y se planto en la entrada, con la esperanza de que pronto su amigo hiciera acto de presencia.

Unas pisadas detrás de él, le hicieron volver el rostro, encontrándose a Bella en cerca de él. Regresó su mirada hacia el frente, ignorándole lo mejor posible. Ya había tenido suficiente de ella por la mañana.

"¿Intentarlo te mataría?" – le preguntó aquella gentil voz.

"Si. Y soy muy joven para morir" – contestó, sin el mejor incidió de cordialidad en sus palabras

"Nada te cuesta con hacer un pequeño esfuerzo"

"Claro que me cuesta. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo aburrido que me supone hacer todo esto"

"Lo único que te resulta divertido de la escuela es el hecho de ser popular entre las chicas. Tal vez se daba a que no puedes destacar en nada más" – soltó Bella, sin poder contenerse. ¿Cuándo dejaría Edward de comportarse de aquella manera tan arrogante?

"Nada que no hubiera escuchado antes" – se defendió, usando las mismas palabras que Bella le había dicho – "Créeme: me importa muy poco lo que pienses de mí"

_Entonces, ¿Por qué te sientes repentinamente tan molesto?..._ ignoró aquella voz que le habló en su interior.

"Claro. Solamente te importa, y haces todo lo posible, por encajar entre tus amigos que se la pasan humillando a las demás personas por no ser como ellos"

Edward se estremeció por lo escuchado… ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a…?

Dio media vuelta para encarar a su acusante y, cuando lo hizo, solamente contempló como la figura de Bella ya se encontraba lejos de él.

_Que piense y que diga lo que se le plazca, no debe de importarme, _pensó. Miró el reloj… había pasado ya casi media hora desde que, se suponía, Emmett debía de haber llegado. Si no quería engañarse a si mismo, debía de admitir que, seguramente, al idiota de su amigo se le había olvidado irle a recoger.

Cuadró la quijada y rechinó los dientes mientras viajaba la mirada para encontrar una solución a su problema. No llevaba mucho dinero como para llamar a un taxi y todos los que aún se encontraban ahí, eran completos desconocidos. Todos, menos la muchacha de holgadas ropas que comenzaba a acomodarse en el asiento de su vieja camioneta.

Guardó su orgullo y comenzó a caminar, ayudado por las muletas, hacia la vieja camioneta de color ladrillo. Bella se había percatado de la situación, pero optó por hacerse la desentendida y fijó su mirada hacia el frente.

"¿Te han hablado de la piedad y la compasión?" – preguntó y, aunque lo intentó, no pudo restarle a su voz aquel tono sarcástico e hiriente que le caracterizaba.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan absurda forma de pedir un favor. Definitivamente, Edward tenía tanto que aprender acerca de la humildad.

"Sube" – indicó

El carro arrancó con un rugido. El chico de ojos verdes bufó fuertemente, sin el más mínimo deseo de ocultar la burla que la situación le provocaba.

"Deberías cambiar de coche" – señaló

"Deberías aprender a ser agradecido. Aunque, si no te gusta, puedes bajar" - ofreció - "Yo no te lo impediré. Además, me ahorrarías medio kilometro de recorrido"

Edward se mordió fuertemente la lengua y guardó completo silencio. Maldito Emmett, se las iba a pagar y muy caro.

"Ponte el cinturón" – ordenó la chica, ocultando lo bien que se sentía el tener el control sobre una persona que tanto le irritaba.

Edward accedió, no sin hacer una mueca clara de exasperación. Bella reprimió una sonrisa y, suspirando para lograr mantener su semblante sereno, llevó uno de sus dedos y encendió la radio en una estación de música demasiado relajante.

Eso ya era mucho para Edward quien, olvidándose de que él no era dueño del carro – bendito el cielo – se atrevió a cambiar la estación. Sonrió complacido al escuchar como el chirrido de las guitarras había reemplazado a la antigua melodía. Bella frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente logró controlarse. Después de todo, aquel comportamiento tan obstinado, le parecía muy infantil y gracioso

"Tu ganas"

"Gracias" – replicó él, sin mucho atisbo de verdadera gratitud

"Cuarenta y dos" – murmuró, pensando en voz alta.

"¿Cuarenta y dos? ¿Qué quiere decir _cuarenta y dos_?"

"Es ser amiga de alguien que no me agrada"

"Oh. Demasiado sincera" – dijo, y no entendió por qué la ironía de su voz salió acompañada con un pequeño desplante de dolor. Solo esperaba a que Bella lo ignorase

"Lo sé. No me gustan las hipocresías"

"¿Y qué tiene que ver un numero con todo esto?" - inquirió, tratando de aparentar una indiferencia que no había.

"Es el lugar que ocupa en mi lista de objetivos en la vida"

"¿Has considerado la probabilidad de introducir en esa lista el cambiar de personalidad?"

"No"

"Pues deberías"

"Hay cosas más importantes que cambiar tu forma de ser simplemente por que a alguien no le parece" - contestó,sin dejarse perturbar

"¿Ah, si?" - retó Edward, con voz y mirada - "¿Cómo qué?"

"Como, por ejemplo: ayudar en el cuerpo de paz, hacer un descubrimiento medico, estar dos sitios a la vez y tener un tatuaje…"

Oh... bien, tenía que reconocer que eso no se lo esperaba.

"Me imagino que hay un objetivo que ocupa el primer lugar" – aventuró y Bella asintió – "¿Cuál es?" – preguntó, ¿Qué le importaba? ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? No era más que una simple lista de sueños tontos…

"Te lo diría, pero entonces tendría que matarte al segundo siguiente"

Edward rió… estaba a punto de admitir que, después de todo, Bella no era aburrida y se la estaba pasando bien, pero vio el carro de Mike estacionado en un bar a orilla de carretera y, con un movimiento automático, se encogió sobre el asiento, para ocultarse lo mejor posible. No quería ni imaginar lo que sus amigos podrían llegarle a decir si le descubriesen en el carro de Bella Swan…

Claro esta que el gesto no pasó desapercibido para la muchacha.

"Ya puedes dejar de esconderte, hemos dejado a tus amigos atrás" – informó

"¿Amigos? ¿De qué hablas? Se me cayó una moneda y…" – la mirada de Bella le impidió continuar con su mentira. Repentinamente, se sintió mal por haberse portado tan grosero con ella. Sin embargo, no encontró las palabras con las cuales disculparse.

Bella sonrió tristemente, ¿Hasta qué punto llegaría Edward a decepcionarla?

"Hemos llegado" – anunció.

El muchacho bajó del auto y, como Bella sabía que las palabras de cordialidad no eran objeto de su devoción, prefirió ahorrarle la incomoda necesidad de dar las _"Gracias",_ así que, antes de que él pudiera girarse para verle de nuevo, arrancó el carro y manejó lejos de ahí.

Edward contempló por un momento como la destartalada camioneta se perdía por una curva y, haciendo un gesto de displicencia, se adentró a su casa.

**Hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero me dejen su opinión con un review. Quiero agradecer a todas por sus consejos y sus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho. Cuidense y saludos.**

**Atte. AnjuDark**


	4. Ayuda

**Capítulo 3: Ayuda**

"¡Ey, hermano!" – exclamó Emmett en cuanto llegó a la casa de Edward.

Éste salió de manera atropellada – lo más rápido posible que las muletas le permitían – llegando hasta su amigo con grandes zancadas y el rostro completamente enfurecido. Se plantó frente a él y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mutilarlo, pedazo tras pedazo, con la mirada.

Emmett dilató sus ojos ante semejante comportamiento

"¿Me has llamado solamente para mostrarme semejante gesto?" – preguntó

Edward bufó fuertemente.

"_Ayer_. Te dije que me fueras a traer a la escuela _ayer_ y ¡Nunca llegaste!"

El enorme muchacho se llevó una de sus manos y se golpeo teatralmente la frente

"Se me olvidó" – admitió y Edward puso los ojos en blanco – "Lo siento, hermano…"

"Ya, olvida eso también" – interrumpió éste y suspiró de manera abatida – "Necesito tu ayuda para algo"

"En lo que se te ofrezca y en lo que se pueda" – contestó Emmett mientras veía como su amigo le tendía un cuadernillo blanco.

"Estoy metido en una maldita obra de teatro" – explicó – "Necesito que me ayudes a ensayar"

Emmett reprimió una carcajada burlona y asintió. Abrió el cuadernillo y lo empezó a hojear, con verdadero y mofo interés, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un Edward completamente encolerizado

"¿Y ahora qué?"

"Nada" – repuso su amigo con voz desesperada – "Las líneas que están subrayadas son las que tienes que decir"

"¿Bella Swan también esta en la obra…?" – inquirió con asombro mientras leía el reparto.

Edward no contestó. ¿Por qué siempre, por una u otra razón, alguien tenía que recordarle la existencia de aquella muchachita? Apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras abría el guión y comenzaba a leer, prefiriendo ignorar el comentario anterior.

"Emmett, es tu turno" – señaló Edward cuando, tras haber pasado cerca de diez segundos desde que él había dicho su línea, su amigo no hablaba.

Emmett volvió a realidad con un pequeño sobresalto y, como si nada hubiera pasado, agregó

"He venido a ver si estas listo"

"Mirarme, nena, solo estoy listo para una siesta" – dijo el muchacho de ojos color verde, orgulloso de si mismo por haber recordado aquellas palabras sin necesidad de echar un vistazo al libreto.

"Deberías de estar listo para mirar a tu corazón" – volvió a leer Emmett, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reprimir la risa que exigía por salir

"Cuando tu entraste… Cuando tu entraste…" – Edward dejó de caminar de un lado hacia otro y frunció el ceño fuertemente para recordar… - "¡Mierda!" – exclamó y clavó su mirada en la pagina cuarenta y ocho y comenzó a leer – "Cuando tu entraste a mi club, no fue coincidencia" – lo repitió dos veces más en su mente para tratar de memorizarlo

"Nada en este mundo es coincidencia. Tú eres el único, que puede hacerme cantar…" – dijo Emmett, con voz melodramáticamente dulce, mientras veía a su amigo con ojos de ensueño exagerado – "Bésame, Edward" – pidió, de modo pasional, mientras se ponía de pie y se lanzaba a los brazos del muchacho que tenía al frente – "¡Bésame, _Tommy,_ hazme tuya ahora mismo!"

"¡Emmett!" – exclamó el aludido, intentando calmar a su amigo, pero no puedo evitar reír junto con él – "¡Vamos! ¡Por favor!" – pidió cuando se logró tranquilizar – "Solamente tengo tres semanas para memorizar todo esto"

"No podrías aprendértelo ni en tres meses" – repuso, aún riendo en grandes carcajadas – "Además, esto es completamente ridículo"

"Díselo a quien lo escribió, por que yo no fui"

"Lo sé, pero eso no te salva: harás el ridículo frente a todo el mundo"

Edward tembló tan solo de imaginarse que había mucha probabilidad de ello

"¡No tengo otra opción!" – exclamó, claramente frustrado. Emmett dejó las bromas al ver que su amigo, realmente, se encontraba desesperado.

Caminó hacia él y tomó su hombro derecho con su mano

"Solo quería molestarte ¿Entiendes?" – preguntó, con voz seria, pero amable – "Te apoyaré en lo que pueda. Estaré en la noche del estreno, en primera fila. Cuenta con eso… Y no olvidaré los tomates."

"Gracias" – dijo Edward, con una gran sonrisa.

Emmett siempre sabía como tranquilizar a los demás con sus ocurrencias.

Los días transcurrieron y Edward, con dificultad, solamente se había aprendido una décima parte de aquel libreto. Debía admitir que no tanto por su mala memoria si no, más bien, por su falta de dedicación. Al final de cuentas, ¿Cómo rechazar una buena fiesta, prometedora de licor, mujeres hermosas y cigarrillos, para quedarse encerrado leyendo un estupido guión romántico?

Desgraciadamente, y para mala suerte suya, los días no se detenían y seguían su curso, lo que significaba, que el día de la obra se acercaba cada vez más.

En una de aquellas tantas tardes en las cuales Emmett y él se encontraban "ensayando", Edward aventó lejos el pequeño libro blanco que sostenía entre sus manos.

"¡No puedo con esto!" – exclamó, mientras se dejaba caer el suelo

Emmett también dejó de lado el libreto y se sentó al lado de su amigo. Lo evaluó con la mirada durante un momento y, tras pensarlo un par de ocasiones, soltó

"¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Isabella Swan?"

Edward tardó casi un minuto en entender que no era una alucinación lo que su amigo le había dicho

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Lo que oíste. Creo que necesitas a alguien quien te motive un poco más… yo te ofrezco mi ayuda pero, vamos, hay que admitirlo: siempre terminamos por dejar el libreto por un lado e irnos de parranda. Dudo mucho que con Bella pase lo mismo…"

"Nunca" – interrumpió, de manera tajante y poniéndose de pie – "¡Jamás! ¿Lo escuchas? ¡Jamás le pediría ayuda a Isabella Swan! No quiero ningún tipo de relación que me una a ella, ni la más mínima"

"Nunca digas nunca, amigo" – aconsejó Emmett y Edward bufó fuertemente.

***************************

_Nunca digas nunca…_

Maldito Emmett, musitó Edward mientras veía a hurtadillas qué dirección tomaba Bella por los pasillos.

Bien. Había llevado sus pies por el pasillo nueve, no solían caminar muchos alumnos por él. Era el momento.

"Bella" – llamó, haciendo acopio de todo su valor y viajando la mirada, de un lado a otro, por si alguien se acercaba.

La muchacha pegó un brinquito al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, pero supo disimular muy bien su sorpresa.

"¿Qué se te ofrece, Edward?" – dijo, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada – "Tenemos años de conocernos y nunca has sido el primero en saludar"

_Genial._ Al parecer, aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido hacía ya varios días.

_Trágate el orgullo, Edward, necesitas su ayuda, se repitió una y otra vez antes de hablar_

"Necesito ayuda con las líneas de teatro" – soltó

Bella no pudo evitar – aunque se lo había propuesto – el mirarle. Quería saber qué expresión surcaba aquel pálido rostro y, cual fue su sorpresa que, si bien la arrogancia estaba presente, también había un pequeño indicio de suplica.

"¿Edward Cullen me esta pidiendo ayuda?" – preguntó, para si misma, en voz alta

"Si" – respondió éste, de manera indiferente.

Aquel gesto volvió a molestar a Bella.

"Bien… te desearé suerte" – dijo, mientras aceleraba el paso.

Edward la siguió de manera rápida – había dejado ya de usar las muletas, lo cual supuso un alivio. Nunca pensó que le fuera a costar tanto trabajo. Tenía que volver a insistir

"Bella" – llamó, para que ésta disminuyera la velocidad de sus pies – "Oye… mira, en serio…"

"Obviamente, nunca antes le has pedido un favor a alguien, ¿Verdad?" – señaló la chica, con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Debía admitir que le agradaba escuchar como Edward se debatía para mostrarse amable

"Un pedido como el tuyo requiere halago y servilismo. No puede ser solamente para beneficio tuyo, tiene que tener un bien común, por el bien de todos"

"Es por el bien de todos" – mintió Edward – puesto que lo único que a él le preocupaba era no hacer el ridículo – mientras tomaba a Bella del brazo y le hacía frenar.

Sus ojos se sumergieron en los suyos por un breve instante, logrando que sus palabras se le borraran de la mente por un vago momento.

"Creo que es una obra muy buena y se tiene que dar lo mejor, ¿No?" – prosiguió con su mentira, la cual Bella creyó.

"De acuerdo. Te ayudaré" – apuntó ella – "Pero con una condición, Edward, la cual, tomarás muy en serio"

"¿De qué se trata?" – preguntó, realmente contrariado y tratando de adivinar lo que la muchacha estaba a punto de decirle.

"Tienes que prometerme que no te enamorarás de mí" – dijo, con voz firme y pausada.

Edward esperó por un momento para ver si todo se había tratado de una mala broma, pero el semblante de la chica se mantuvo completamente serio – casi con un aire sombrío – y, en sus ojos color chocolate, no se veía ni el más mínimo atisbo de burla.

Las palabras las había dicho realmente en serio.

Rió mofadamente cuando lo comprendió. ¿Cómo podía Bella imaginarse que él…?

Todo era completamente absurdo. Lo más absurdo que en toda su vida le pudieran decir o pudiera escuchar. Aún así, decidió dejarlo muy en claro.

Se plantó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con aire desafiante

"Eso no es ningún problema. Puedes estar completamente segura que eso no pasará. _Nunca_"

"Bien" – repuso Bella y, extrañamente, su semblante se había iluminado – "Entonces, te veo en mi casa, después que termine el horario de la escuela" – anunció Bella, antes de irse.

"Ahí estaré"

Edward se quedó parado, en el mismo lugar, por un segundo, analizando, por segunda vez, aquellas palabras…

"_Tienes que prometerme que no te enamoraras de mí"…_

Volvió a reír

"Realmente absurdo" – musitó y, comenzó a caminar.

**Hola de nuevo. Espero les haya gustado ^^. Me gustaría recibir su opinión con un review, solamente para saber si les gusta o no la forma en que lo estoy "adaptando". Respondiendo a su pregunta, el final será muy similar u.u... lo siento, creo que es lo que le da sentido a la historia. ¡Creanme que también a mi me dolió mucho! Lo he visto alrededor de unas cincuenta veces y las cincuenta veces he llorado T_T... De hecho, estoy segura que el final lo escribiré llorando... aunque pienso cambiar algo ^^.**

**Bueno, ya me voy :-P. Se cuidan y muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo. **

**atte**

**AnjuDark**


	5. Encuentro

**Capítulo 4: Encuentro**

Bien.

Ya se encontraba frente a aquella casa y no se atrevía a presionar el timbre. ¿Qué esperaba entonces? No iba a entrar al centro del infierno, no había ningún peligro, entonces ¿Por qué sus manos temblaban?

Con un valiente suspiro, su dedo presionó el pequeño aparato. Un repiqueteo se levantó por el viento, llegando a los oídos de Bella, quien se encontraba en la cocina, preparando la merienda.

"Seguramente es Cullen" – musitó, mientras se limpiaba las manos y se disponía a caminar hacia la puerta para recibir a su tan inusual visita

Su padre, el reverendo Charlie, se plantó frente a ella

"Bella, no me gusta que tengas amistad con ese muchacho"

"No es mi amigo" – aclaró, con voz amable – "Solamente me ha pedido ayuda para practicar la obra. Además, ¿No habíamos quedado en que yo decidiría en qué emplearía mi tiempo y mi vida?"

Charlie asintió, resignándose ante la idea y dejando el camino libre a su hija. Bella llegó hasta la puerta y, al abrirla, ahí estaba él, tan engreídamente hermoso. Lo contempló por un momento ¿Cómo podían aquel par de verdes pupilas ser tan atractivas si estaban bañadas en apatía y egocentrismo?

"Hola" – saludó Edward, disimulando demasiado bien lo nervioso que se encontraba de estar casi dentro de aquella casa

"Hola" – respondió Bella, aún demasiado atontada y concentrándose fervientemente por encontrar coherencia en sus pensamientos

"¿Piensas dejarme parado aquí, afuera, toda la tarde?"

"No" – reaccionó ésta – "Adelante, pasa"

El chico entró y trató de no viajar su mirada alrededor. Era la primera vez que entraba a la casa de Bella pero debería de haber supuesto, desde un principio, que no se encontraría con algo mejor que aquella sencilla fachada.

"El libreto esta en mi recamara, subiré por él" – anunció la muchacha – "En seguida vuelvo. Siéntete como en tu casa"

"Gracias" – asintió Edward y Bella desapareció por las escaleras y él aprovechó para mirar mejor a su alrededor.

_¿Podría alguien, aparte de Isabella Swan, considerar esto como una casa?_ Se preguntó mentalmente al ver el lugar con más detenimiento. Se paseó hasta llegar a un pequeño mueble, en donde reposaban varias fotografías. Distinguió, a la perfección, que eran de Bella. Los años no habían borrado de su memoria el aspecto que había tenido de pequeña…

Se quedó perdido en la figura que mostraba el sonriente y amable rostro infantil… una sonrisa se le dibujó, sin que él lo pudiese evitar y…

"Señor Cullen" – aquella gruesa voz le hizo saltar de un momento a otro.

"Reverendo Charlie, buenas tardes" – saludó, aún agitado por el susto que había recibido por parte del señor

"Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. Supe que adquirió el papel protagónico de la obra. Felicidades"

"Oh, gracias… gracias, por permitirme venir a su casa" – balbuceó, aún sin recobrarse de la impresión

"No mal interprete, señor Cullen, la idea no es de mi agrado, así que no me agradezca" – aclaró - "Todo se debe a una actividad escolar, nada más"

Edward asintió, al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva de manera ruidosa… ¿Qué le había cruzado por la cabeza al tomar en cuenta el consejo de Emmett?

Nunca antes agradeció tanto el tener a Bella a su lado.

"¿Listo?" – preguntó la muchacha y, aún demasiado impactado por la mirada asesina del reverendo, asintió.

Bella lo guió hacia el jardín, el cual era más reconfortante que el interior, y ofreció a Edward la relajación que necesitaba. Ambos adolescentes tomaron asiento, frente a frente

"Y bien… ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No me logró aprender las líneas"

"¿Ninguna?"

"Ninguna" – afirmó él, bajando la mirada. Se sentía avergonzado…

"Bien" – suspiró Bella – "entonces, tenemos mucho trabajo. Abre tu libreto, comenzaremos con el principio"

Edward obedeció y comenzaron a leer los libretos juntos. Sorprendentemente, debía admitir que la idea de Emmett había sido buena. La tranquilidad y paciencia de Bella le ayudaron demasiado, tanto, que aprendió en una sola hora, todas las líneas del inicio. Y, lo más extraño de todo, era que se sentía _cómodo_ a su lado…

"¿Cómo le haces?" – preguntó, de repente, sin poderse contener

"¿Hacer qué?" – inquirió Bella, levantando la mirada del libreto

"No te has burlado de mi deficiencia mental"

"No tengo por qué" – contestó ella – "Me has pedido ayuda, no una burla"

El muchacho le miró a los ojos… Jamás antes había visto tanta sinceridad y transparencia en una persona… Desvió su mirada antes de pensar algo más.

"Eres extraña" – murmuró, ya con la atención puesta en el libreto y escuchó como Bella emitía una pequeña risita – "Supongo que tampoco te importa"

"Supones bien" –

"Me alegro que no haya besos en esta obra"

"De haberlos habido, te hubieras negado rotundamente"

"Por supuesto…" – aseguró, mientras hojeaba el libreto hasta las últimas páginas – "Al final, me termino enamorando de ti" – recordó y, aunque se había prometido no volver a mirarle a los ojos, no pudo evitarlo.

"Solo en la obra" – aclaró Bella

"Solo en la obra" – acordó él, otra vez sonriendo ante lo absurdo de la situación.

¿En realidad creía Bella que él podría enamorarse de ella?

"Bella, ya está oscureciendo. Creo que el señor Cullen debería irse ya" – dijo Charlie, desde una de las ventanas

Edward respingó en el momento en que miró hacia el cielo grisáceo ¿En qué momento había caído el anochecer? Se puso de pie, de manera rápida y Bella le imitó, al instante.

"Gracias por la ayuda" – dijo y la muchacha se sorprendió de no ver, por primera vez, ningún tipo de soberbia en su mirada

"Si, cuando gustes" –

Esa era la respuesta que Edward estaba esperando

"¿Mañana?" – propuso, con más esperanza de la que estaba dispuesto a demostrar

"Si" – contestó Bella – "Mañana"

"Entonces… hasta mañana" – finalizó Edward, a quién le tomó más de dos segundos el dar media vuelta para irse.

Al día siguiente, Edward se encontró completamente puntual llamado a la casa de Bella y ésta lo recibió de manera amable. Los días comenzaron a transcurrir y no había tarde alguna en la que el muchacho no estuviera en el pequeño jardín de aquella casita que, de un momento a otro, ya no le parecía tan desagradable.

"¡Ey, Edward!" – llamó Mike, desde varios metros atrás por la escuela

"Hola, Mike" – saludó con la mano éste

"Lauren ha organizado una fiesta para hoy en la tarde, vamos"

"No, no creo que sea posible" – contestó

"¿Por qué no? La última semana te las has pasado lejos de nosotros, hoy es viernes ¡Hay que divertirnos!"

"Lo sé, pero, créeme, no puedo…"

"¿Alguna salida con una chica?" – persuadió Mike y Edward respingó

No era precisamente una cita, pero tenía la esperanza de poder ir a casa de Bella a _ensayar_… Era necesario, la obra ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… Aunque debía admitir que el libreto ya estaba casi del todo aprendido y bien había tiempo para ir a la dichosa fiesta…

No, _la obra_, no podía confiarse…

"No. Mi madre me ha pedido de favor que la acompañe a hacer unas compras a Seattle" – mintió puesto que nadie, a excepción de Emmett, sabía de su acercamiento con Bella.

Nadie se tenía que enterar, no quería ni imaginar todo el alboroto que se levantaría de ser así.

"Estas muy extraño, amigo" – señaló Mike – "¿Estas seguro que todo anda bien?"

"Si" – se apresuró a contestar, tal vez exagerando despreocupación – "Perfecto. Todo esta _perfecto_"

"Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes que te estaremos esperando en casa de Lauren" – recordó Mike, antes de irse.

Edward suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, debía de ser más cauteloso si no quería ser descubierto. A la hora de salida, Edward estaba oculto entre uno de los casilleros, esperando a que Bella pasara por ahí. Fue fácil reconocer cuando ella se acercaba, solamente ella caminaba de esa forma tan pasiva y casi inaudible. La muchacha casi gritó cuando sintió como una repentina fuerza le jalaba.

"_Shhh"_ – indicó Edward, tapándole la boca. Bella se calmó

"Edward, ¿Por qué haces esto?" – reprochó, frunciéndole el ceño y viendo como su compañero reía ante su gesto

"Lo siento, me encanta sorprender a las chicas" –

Bella desvió la mirada de aquel par de ojos que, día tras día, le desconcentraban más

"Lo que quieres es matarlas o, en su defecto, matarme" – replicó – "Dime qué es lo que quieres, Cullen, dudo mucho que me tengas así de aprisionada solamente para saludarme" – indicó y fue, hasta entonces, que Edward se percató de que su cuerpo se encontraba casi completamente pegado a la otra delicada figura.

Dio un paso hacia atrás de manera automática

"Lo siento" – murmuró – "Quería saber si estarás libre hoy en la tarde, ya sabes, para ir a ensayar"

"¿Hoy, en la tarde?" – preguntó Bella, con voz preocupada

"¿Pasa algo? ¿No puedes?"

"La verdad es que no" – contestó – "Lo siento, pensé que, como siempre, te irías a una de esas fiestas e hice planes que no tienen nada que ver con la obra"

"Ah… no te preocupes. Ya será el lunes" – solucionó

"Esta bien, entonces, nos vemos el lunes" – se despidió Bella

Edward se dirigió hacia su carro y manejó hacia su casa, preguntándose por que se sentía tan desilusionado.

_¿Qué planes tendrá Bella? _

"No debería de importarme" – se auto contestó, murmurando y apretando sus manos hacia el volante.

Tras pensarlo varias veces, al ver ya entrada la noche y no encontrar nada más interesante que hacer, Edward decidió tomar su carro e ir a la fiesta que Mike le había contado. Manejaba, rebasando los límites de la velocidad indicados, cuando distinguió, a lo lejos, una menuda figurilla que muy familiar le parecía. Frenó el carro y agudizó la mirada, no había duda, era _ella_ pero… ¿Qué hacía Bella entrando a un cementerio?

Se bajó del carro con la pregunta habitando en su cabeza y corrió – lo mejor posible que su lesionada pierna le permitía – para poder alcanzarla.

"¡Ey!" – gritó y Bella giró rápidamente su cuerpo para descubrir de quién se trataba – se negaba a creer que fuera él.

Sin embargo, así era. Ignoró el enloquecido palpitar que su corazón comenzó a proferir y esperó a que fuera Edward quien hablara primero.

Por su parte, el muchacho se había quedado completamente inmóvil… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Por qué la había seguido? ¿Qué debía de importarle lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer aquella muchachita? ¿Por qué no la había ignorando y había seguido manejando hasta donde la fiesta le esperaba? Demasiado tarde para contestar. Ya se encontraba ahí, plantado frente a ella y algo tenía que decir. No podía dar media vuelta e irse, como si nada hubiera pasado, sería ridículo…

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – decidió soltar, aunque ¿Quién era él para pedir explicaciones?

"Debería preguntarte lo mismo" – recibió como respuesta

"¿Sueles caminar de noche por el cementerio? ¿Ese era el plan que tenías para hoy?" – contestó, eludiendo la pregunta anteriormente formulada

"Quizás" – respondió Bella, encogiéndose de hombros, dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

"¿A dónde vas?" – quiso saber, en cuanto se percató de que Bella se alejaría.

_¡Mierda! ¿Qué te costada dejarla ir?_, se reprendió

"Ven a ver" – ofreció y él le siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

La chica se descolgó la enorme mochila que llevaba en los hombros y comenzó armar un extraño objeto de forma cilindrica.

"Bien, ¿Qué es esto?" – preguntó Edward

"Esto, es mi telescopio" – explicó Bella – "Lo construí cuando tenía doce años. Anda, echa un vistazo, verás que si sirve" – incitó Bella y el muchacho se inclinó para acercar sus pupilas al ocular

"Saturno" – identificó. Si algo había en común con Bella, era que a él también le gustaba la astronomía – solamente que no lo iba admitir abiertamente – "Qué bien"

"Pienso construir uno más grande para ver el cometa Hyakutake. Pasará esta primavera. Nadie más sabe cuándo regresará"

"Oh, ya veo" – dijo Edward, sonriendo de manera burlona

"¿Ves qué?"

"Que te gusten este tipo de cosas"

"Estas cosas… son hermosas, hacen que tenga fe, ¿A ti no?" – se defendió ella, hablando en susurros. La frialdad, así como los cambios de humor, de su compañero, le dejaban aturdida.

"No" – contestó él, con voz afilada – "Hay demasiada mierda en este mundo"

"Pero debemos aprender a perdonar, en lugar de juzgar. Sin sufrimiento no hay compasión"

"Ve y díselo a quien sufre" – replicó Edward, ignorando que sus palabras lastimaban a Bella profundamente.

Aún así, ella aún tenía viva la esperanza de que aquel muchacho de ojos color verde, pudiera, algún día, aprender que la vida no era tan injusta y material como él suponía.

La pregunta era, ¿Por qué tanta fe depositada en él?

**Uf! Hola de nuevo ¿Avanzo rápido no? ¿Qué les ha parecido? Me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión (auque fuera muy chiquita) con un review ^^ Gracias por leer!**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	6. Desprecio

****

**En memoria de Dady´s little cannibal. No tuve el gusto de conocerte, pero, tus historias hablan mucho de ti. Siempre se te recordará.**

**Capítulo 5: Desprecio**

Bella caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, aún con el recuerdo del encuentro que había tenido, hacía dos noches, con Cullen. Sonrió a sus adentros, sin entender muy bien el motivo.

"_Te llevo a casa" – le había dicho el muchacho, aparentando indiferencia_

"_Me puedo ir caminando" _

"_¿Caminando? Bella, no debes de arriesgarte tanto…_

"_¿Cullen esta preocupado por mi?"_

"_Eh… no… solo… solo quería ser amable"_

Volvió a sonreír y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, reprendiéndose mentalmente. No debería de permitirse el pensar tanto en él. Continuó caminando y vio, a lo lejos, como Edward se encontraba en el pasillo, en medio de sus amigos. Le dedicó una sonrisa de lejos, pero éste volvió el rostro hacia otro lado, ignorándola.

_Seguramente no me vio_, pensó y continuó caminando hasta llegar hacia el pequeño y popular grupito de chicos adolescentes. Ignoró todas las miradas despectivas que le dedicaron y las risitas que se levantaron en cuanto llegó hacia ellos.

"Hola, Edward, ¿Nos vemos hoy, después de clases?" – recordó, de manera amable, al chico de cabellos color bronce que le miró detenidamente por un momento.

No supo descifrar qué significado tenía aquel brillo que destelló de sus verdes esmeraldas… y antes de poder pensar en algo más…

"Si... en tus sueños" – escuchó como respuesta y su gesto amable se endureció.

Esperó por un momento, muy pequeño, con la esperanza de que Edward se retractara de su actitud tan insolente, pero, como era de esperarse, no lo hizo. Suspiró profundamente y el aire llegó de manera dolorosa a su pecho, más no lo hizo notorio. Invisiblemente, se cubrió los oídos y trató de no escuchar toda la burla que se levantó por parte de quienes habían presenciado todo. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Edward miró como la muchacha se iba y, por un instante, un pequeñísimo instante, quiso ir detrás de ella y decirle _"Espera, disculpame"…_ sin embargo, las cadenas invisibles de sus amigos, quien aún seguían partiéndose de la risa, le impidieron mover sus pies. Buscó con la mirada a Emmett, quien era el único que, aparte de él, no se reía y éste le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

Si, lo sabía, esta vez, había sobrepasado los niveles de la idiotez…

"Muy buena esa broma, amigo" – le felicitó Mike, mientras lo jalaba para ir al salón de clases

Edward entró en el aula y lo primero que buscó fue el rostro de Bella. Lo buscó con una desesperación que se le hizo molesta y, cuando lo encontró, notó como la chica hacía todo lo posible por no mirarle.

"Vaya forma de agradecer los favores" – reprendió Emmett, hablando con un murmullo – "No debiste hablarle así, no se lo merecía"

"Lo sé" – admitió él, a regañadientes

Las clases terminaron y Edward se apresuró a guardar sus cosas en la mochila y salir, casi corriendo, detrás de Bella. No la alcanzó. Su delicada figura se había perdido en medio de todo el montón de alumnos que se arremolinaba en los pasillos. Suspiró frustradamente y se armó de valor para ir a su casa.

Después de todo, ella no se conocía por una persona rencorosa, seguramente ya le había disculpado y su ida tan apresurada se debía a un labor domestico o escolar. Con ese pensamiento consolando su conciencia, sus pies se movieron hasta que llegaron a la puertita de madera y presionó el timbre.

La puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y, al ver la fría mirada que Bella le dedicaba, supo que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como había supuesto. Abrió la boca para pedirle disculpas, pero la muchacha no le dio tiempo si quiera de hablar, cerró las puertas en sus narices, dejándolo parado ahí, estático y atónito por un momento.

"Bella" – llamó, mientras recargaba su mano sobre la puerta – "Abre la puerta, por favor…" – pidió y su voz traspasó el muro de madera, llegando a los oídos de la muchacha que se mordió fuertemente la lengua para reprimir el absurdo llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Ella no lograba comprender por qué le dolía tanto aquella decepsión. Frunció el ceño y adquirió valor para afrontar al muchacho que aún insistía afuera de su casa. Abrió la puerta de golpe y salió en su encuentro. Edward dio dos pasos hacia atrás, intimidado por aquel par de ojos marrones tan afilados y endurecidos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente e ignoró el escalofrío que había recorrido su cuerpo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Parece que no estas de muy buen humor" – señaló, intentando compensar lo pesado del ambiente con un poco de humor… pero la broma tuvo el efecto contrario.

"Eres demasiado perceptivo" – contestó Bella, con el sarcasmo y la ironía fluyendo de su suave voz.

Edward intentó probar con un poco más de sinceridad

"Pensé que habíamos quedado en leer hoy el guión, juntos"

Bella empuño las manos a sus costados y tensó la mandíbula, ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan descarado? ¿Tan sínico y sin vergüenza?

"Claro, pero no quieres que nadie se entere de esto… ¿Verdad?" – soltó, con la mirada fijamente en la de él

Otra vez, el muchacho de rostro pálido y angulado no supo qué decir…

"Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa" – comenzó a mentir, ante la desesperación – "Quería que todos, el día de la obra, se asombraran de mi avance…"

"¡Ah, ya entiendo!" – exclamó Bella, con una sonrisa, dándole a Edward un suspiro de tranquilidad – "Es algo muy parecido a ser amigos secretos ¿no?"

"¡Exacto!" – acordó el muchacho, ya con la victoria ganada – "Eres asombrosa, Bella, me has leído la mente" –

La chica volvió reír, de manera angelical y despreocupada

"_Genial…_ tal vez tu puedas leer la mía" –

La sonrisa y el entusiasmo de Edward se vinieron abajo cuando comprendió que Bella aún no le había disculpado y, peor aún, tampoco le había creído ni una sola de sus mentiras. Bajó la mirada ante la presión que sintió en el pecho y tardó un poco en hablar.

"Bella… no podemos ser amigos" – dijo al fin, aún sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos, por lo que no se dio cuenta de cómo sus palabras golpeaban a la muchacha.

"Pensé que eras diferente a ellos" – murmuró Bella, hablando más para ella que para él – "Pero ya veo que, todo lo bueno que supuse ver en ti, era mentira. No eres mejor que todos los que te rodean"

Edward levantó la mirada ante las palabras dichas y solamente se encontró con una puerta cerrada frente a él. Crispó sus manos y se mordió fuertemente la lengua…

"¡Maldición!" – exclamó, sin poderse contener...

Y esa palabra le acompañó durante toda la tarde y los días siguientes, en los cuales, Bella no le miraba ni por un solo segundo.

Dolor y frustración…

Eso era lo que sentía ante su indiferencia y desprecio, pero, ¿Por qué? Jamás antes se había sentido así… pensándolo bien, jamás antes había sentido todo lo que Bella le hacía hecho experimentar, esa era la razón por la cual le huía, por la cual, desde pequeños, se había distanciado de sus grandes y sinceros ojos color café. Le intimidaba el sentirse tan en paz a su lado, odiaba admitir que admiraba cada cosa que ella hacía…

Golpeó fuertemente la almohada y maldijo una vez más. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se sentía demasiado desesperado – y no era precisamente por las líneas que aún no aprendía del dialogo – Dudaba mucho que Bella le perdonase ¿Qué pasaba si ya no le volvía a dirigir la palabra nunca más? Al fin de cuentas, el año escolar pronto acabaría, ella se podría ir a una universidad lejana, ya no le volvería a ver y… y ¿Qué? ¿Qué había de trágico todo ello? Llevaban años de conocerse y nunca habían hablado… ¿Por qué tanta inquietud ahora? ¿Por qué esa opresión el pecho al pensar estar lejos de ella?

"_Pensé que eras diferente a ellos""Pero ya veo que, todo lo bueno que supuse ver en ti, era mentira. No eres mejor que todos los que te rodean"_

Si, hasta ese momento sus palabras habían sido exactas y verídicas. Él siempre había estado rodeado de materialismo, de apariencias, de muchas cosas que carecían de valor, pero, tal vez, solo tal vez, había una pequeña llama de esperanza para poder recuperar a Bella: Demostrarle que, realmente, si podía cambiar y ser alguien bueno, alguien mejor.

Movido por este deseo y esta motivación, Edward se dedicó completamente a sus actividades escolares. Las salidas con sus amigos fueron rechazadas con una facilidad de la cual, hasta él mismo, se sorprendió. Subió sus últimas notas escolares, aprendió a la perfección cada línea del dialogo y, cuando estuvo a punto de flaquear, la imagen de Bella llegaba a su mente y le daba las fuerzas que él necesitaba. La iba a recuperar, le iba a demostrar que lo que ella había visto en él, era posible.

Mantenerse lejos de ella no fue fácil. Sus actividades estaban muy ligadas y siempre se veían. Él intentó, en más de una ocasión, entablar una platica – aunque fuese una muy pequeña – pero Bella solamente contestaba con monosílabos y se iba, dejándolo a él con aquella extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho.

"¿No crees que últimamente ves mucho a Isabella Swan?" – le preguntó Emmett en una ocasión

"No" – contestó él, ocultando el rostro lo mejor que podía para sostener su mentira

"A mi me parece que si"

Y esa era la absoluta verdad, aunque pareciera imposible, con cada día que pasaba, a Edward se le hacía cada vez más difícil en no centrar su atención en aquella muchachita. Seguía cada paso que daba, escuchaba cada palabra que decía y, un día, se descubrió mirando su fotografía que había en el álbum escolar.

Lo peor era en las horas de ensayo, justamente cuando la última escena se levantaba… la escena entre él y ella, solamente los dos. Los nervios se le aceleraban en el momento en que la profesora Heidi los ponía frente a frente y los obligaba a verse a los ojos. Era entonces cuando los diálogos – que tan bien aprendidos y dominados tenía ya – se le borraban de la mente.

Los días habían pasado, la obra de teatro estaba cerca y Edward solo esperaba que todo su esfuerzo hubiera valido la pena. Pero, se le olvida algo, un detalle, con el cual todo había dado comienzo: Eric…

Sabía que aún seguía internado en el hospital y, aunque ya tarde, decidió ir a visitarlo para ofrecerle sus disculpas. Como era de esperarse, el muchacho no lo recibió de buena gana.

"¿Sabes, realmente quería ser tu amigo?" – confesó Eric, aún con vendas rodeando su cuerpo – "Ahora no me logro explicar el por qué. No hay nada valioso que se pueda extraer al estar cerca de ti"

Era la segunda persona que le decía lo mismo…

"En realidad, lo siento" – soltó, con verdadera sinceridad, la cual llegó a su compañero, quien, al no tratarse de una persona rencorosa, le disculpó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa.

**********************************************

El día de la obra había llegado y con él, los nervios afloraron en cada poro del muchacho. El sonido del claxon de Emmett resonó por la calle y éste corrió hacia él, con una mochila en la cual llevaba todo el vestuario

"¿Listo, amigo?"

Edward suspiró profundamente antes de contestar

"Por supuesto" – afirmó y, después, tomó asiento en el lado del copiloto.

"Lauren me dijo que irá a verte. Supongo que los demás irán también"

_Genial… _pensó Edward, con oscuro sarcasmo. Bajó del auto rápidamente en cuanto llegaron al teatro

"Gracias" – le dijo a Emmett, mientras se despedía con un estrechón de manos

"No te olvides que traigo preparados los tomates" - exclamó el otro, con una gran sonrisa

Edward caminó hacia los improvisados camerinos y un fuego lento, y delicioso, recorrió su estomago al encontrarse con Bella, cubierta por una capa negra, en el estrecho pasillo. Ambos se quedaron un momento viéndose, fijamente y en completo silencio, incapaces de moverse para dejarse el camino libre.

Edward bajó la mirada y la dirigió hacia sus pies, ¿Por qué se producía ese frenético latido, de su corazón, con solo verla o saberla cerca?

"¿Me das permiso, Cullen?" – escuchó que le preguntaba la suave – pero afilada – voz de Bella y, aún sin mirarla, pegó su espalda hacia la pared y amplió el espacio para que ella se retirara…

"¡Edward!" – le llamó la maestra Heidi, provocando que sus ojos se desviaran de aquella figura que tenía poco había dejado pasar – "Ponte el vestuario, rápido, dentro de poco será la primera llamada"

El muchacho asintió y se encaminó hacia donde la señora le esperaba.

No podía ni imaginarse, ni siquiera de lejos, que, aquella obra, a la cual tanta apatía le tuvo en un principio, se convertiría en el escenario de su primera y única historia de amor.

**Bien, otro capítulo más ¿Qué les ha parecido? Gracias a todas por su valiosos comentarios. Espero que me dejen su opinión de este capitulo. Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


	7. Realidad y Miedo

**Capítulo 6: Realidad y Miedo**

"De acuerdo. ¿Todos listos?" – preguntó la maestra Heidi cuando dieron la tercera llamada. El pequeño electo, asintió – "¡Den lo mejor de sí!"

Edward fue el primero en salir, vestido con una camisa azul, manga larga, y saco negro. Llevaba en la cabeza – sus cabellos iban, por primera vez, peinados – un sombrero de color oscuro como la noche, al igual que su pantalón de vestir. De más esta el mencionar que todo él lucía realmente guapo, y simulaba tener un poco más que diecisiete años. Suspiró profundamente cuando las bambalinas se comenzaron a abrir y controló lo mejor que pudo el temblor de sus piernas.

Echó un pequeño vistazo hacia el frente y reconoció el rostro de Emmett en compañía de Rose, en primera fila, tal y como había prometido. También alcanzó a ver a Lauren y al resto de sus amigos. Al papá de Bella, a su madre y… decidió ignorar al señor que le sonreí a distancia. Comenzó a decir sus líneas, con las cuales la obra daba inicio.

El escenario era simple, pero bien formado. Daban a creer que el muchacho se encontraba en su pequeño bar furtivo – puesto que la ley castigaba, en aquellos tiempos, la distribución de bebidas alcohólicas – Su actuación consistía en una personalidad descarada, sínica, y un tanto fanfarrona. Su semblante siempre debía mostrarse con una sonrisa insolente y una mirada perspicaz.

Los personajes secundarios aparecieron. Unos, simulando fumar grandes puros, al mismo tiempo que jugaban con naipes. Otros, siguiendo al mismo Edward – quien, en el escenario, era conocido como Tommy – Las escenas fueron y vinieron simultáneamente. Bella aparecía, de vez en cuando, como una dama misteriosa y de rostro desconocido, cubierta, de pies a cabeza, bajó la capucha de la capa negra.

La escena final llegó con otras palabras introductorias del protagonista. A los pocos minutos, Alice le acompañó. Su pequeña figurita iba envuelta en un vestido de lentejuelas rojas y altas zapatillas con fino tacón. Dijo unas cuantas líneas, con un trabajo elegante y natural.

"Lo prometiste, Tommy. Prometiste que ya no seguirías en este sucio negocio y te dedicarías a un trabajo digno… Dijiste que iríamos a París"

Su pequeño rostro de duendecillo miró fijamente al muchacho, de forma desafiante. Edward, quien jugaba con el sombrero de manera desinteresada, importándole poco las palabras que escucha, suspiró sonoramente – para que el público escuchara

"No me quedaré mirando como los demás se enriquecen y yo no" – soltó, con voz amarga – "Créeme. Esta es la única forma segura que hay, por el momento, de conseguir dinero"

"¡Basta!" – exclamó Alice – "Se acabó. Ve y únete con tus socios. Contrabandeen licor y, después, púdranse en la cárcel. O, mejor aún, ahógate en él"

La actriz le propició un empujón al muchacho – que seguía con su rol de indiferencia – y se dirigió hacia la salida del escenario. En el camino, se encontró con Bella, quien había arribado para aparecer en escena.

"Tú debes ser la chica nueva: La cantante" – le dijo – "¿Quieres un consejo gratis? Aléjate de él. No es nada más que un maldito rufián"

Y con ello, la pequeña desapareció tras las telones.

El corazón de Edward se comenzó a acelerar al saber que el momento había llegado: Alrededor de quince minutos, junto a ella, solamente los dos. Volvió a inhalar profundamente para adquirir un poco de concentración y disipar los repentinos nervios que volvían a apoderarse de él. También le tomó demasiado trabajo el no dar media vuelta y mirarla, mientras esta se quitaba la capa – las líneas del guión así lo indicaba. Debía esperar hasta que ella hablara por primera vez – caminó hacia una silla y recargó su hombro en la redonda y desgastada mesa de madera.

Las luces enfocaron su rostro y dieron la pauta para comenzar a decir, lo que serían, sus últimas palabras.

"Si desconfías de mí, no te culpo. Pero, tampoco te pido perdón. Estoy haciendo lo que debo, lo que creo correcto, aún si eso es gran indicio para una condenación"

Escuchó el suave sonido de la capa caer en el respaldo de la silla contigua a él. No lo pudo evitar, no se pudo controlar, y volvió el rostro hacia la chica que estaba, parada, junto a él. Su pecho emitió un suspiro involuntario al verla. Bella se veía hermosa, como nunca antes pensó, o imaginó, verla. Su vestido largo, de color lila, se pegaba a su esbelta figura, remarcando cada fina curva de ésta. Su cabello iba adornado con extensas capas onduladas, que enmarcaban su pálido rostro, cubierto por un maquillaje muy natural.

Se obligó a concentrarse, para decir las líneas que faltaban

"Cuando tú entraste a mi club, aquella noche lluviosa, no fue coincidencia, ¿Verdad?"

Bella tomó asiento frente a él y, clavando sus castaños ojos en los suyos, respondió – siguiendo, a la perfección, el dialogo del guión.

"Nada es coincidencia"

"Tu cara, me resulta tan familiar… como el rostro de una mujer, que tuve en un sueño"

"Cuéntame acerca de ella" – pidió, y su voz llegó a la conciencia de su compañero como un suave murmullo, como el canto de una sirena.

Ella ignoraba que Edward se había perdido completamente en la delicadeza de su rostro, en el mar de sus pupilas y en la gentileza de su voz. El chico se encontraba absorto, desconcentrado, completamente ajeno al resto de las personas que le miraban y esperaban por su respuesta. Ignoró el aleteó que se agitó en su estómago cuando sus miradas se unieron completamente y él no hacía nada por romper aquella unión. Entonces, Edward le tomó de la mano – algo que no venía indicado en las acotaciones – y una pequeña y agradable descarga eléctrica estremeció su cuerpo.

"Eres hermosa…" – susurró, con voz suave y pausada.

La muchacha no pudo disimular su desconcierto y lo hizo manifiesto en sus ojos. Claramente, esas no eran las palabras que debía de haber dicho. Él no tardó mucho en reaccionar y regresó a la realidad con un pequeño sobresalto

"El sueño" – dijo, volviendo a la original actuación – "Ayúdame a recordarlo. ¿Cantarías por mí?"

"Tú eres el único que puede hacerme cantar" – contestó Bella, con más sentimiento del que estaba dispuesta a demostrar.

El piano comenzó a emitir las primeras notas y la muchacha se puso de pie – un movimiento completamente improvisado pues, estaba huyendo de los verdes ojos que le desorientaban y le seguían a cada paso que ella daba sobre el escenario - y su voz comenzó a levantarse, acompañando las suaves notas antes emitidas.

Mientras ella cantaba, Edward le veía y las mismas preguntas acudieron a su cabeza.

¿Por qué le había dicho hermosa?

¿De dónde había nacido tan incontrolable deseo?

¿Por qué no podía despegar su mirada de ella?

¿Por qué, de un momento a otro, el mundo había vuelto a desaparecer y solamente existían él y ella, en aquel teatro?...

¿Por qué siempre había sido Isabella Swan una molesta atención?

¿Por qué nunca encontraba las repuestas…?

"_Tienes que prometerme que nunca te enamoraras de mí"_

Promesa rota.

Ya no podía seguir engañándose. Lo tenía que admitir. Seguir negándolo era ya algo imposible y doloroso. Algo innecesario, pues, su alma, se lo gritaba a cada suspiro que daba. Ya no podía decir lo contrario. Ya no había de donde aferrarse a su eterna mentira. El único hilo que mantenía su obstinación se había roto durante estos días en los que, cometiendo un grave error, se había atrevido a interactuar con ella. La barrera de la indiferencia que había creado para no caer, perdido, en la calidez de sus castaños ojos, había sido completamente destruida. Todo el esfuerzo que, desde niño, le había tomado el no ir detrás de ella, no había servido de nada. Todas las palabras con las que se justificaba por verla, por molestarla, por pensar y estar atento a ella, no eran nada más que grandes excusas.

No era orgullo, no era irritación, no era conveniencia, no era burla, no era frustración, no era lástima… no era nada de eso.

El hecho de que nunca antes ninguna otra chica le interesara lo suficiente no se debía que no fuera capaz de amar… ¿Cómo iba a amar cuando su corazón había tenido, desde siempre, dueño?

Ya no quedaban preguntas, todas tenían una simple y única respuesta: AMABA A BELLA DESDE HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO

La había amado desde que eran niños. Era por esa simple razón que sabía todo de ella. Era por esa simple razón que siempre le evitaba…

Pero, todo eso, había acabado ya.

Ahora él se encontraba plantado frente a ella – decidió no preguntarse en qué momento sus pies se había movido hacia ese lugar – y sus ojos la contemplaban fijamente. La canción había cesado y solo faltaban las últimas palabras – que él tenía que decir – para cerrar los telones y decir _"Fin"_

Sin embargo, esas palabras no llegaron jamás, en su lugar, Edward se despidió de su absurda obstinación, renunció a su lucha interna por reprimir todos los sentimientos que por Bella sentía y, con un movimiento inconciente, lento y delicado, tomó la pequeña cintura de la muchacha entre sus manos e inclinó su cuerpo para rozar sus labios. La unión fue pequeña, sus bocas se unieron por un segundo y Edward reaccionó. Su mirada se encontró con la de Bella. Y no era necesario ser demasiado inteligente como para saber que su impulso no había sido lo mejor. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y, peor aún, él _no_ se sentía arrepentido.

Aún sabiendo que sus amigos, su familia, gran parte de la escuela, seguramente, habían visto cada uno de sus movimientos, no le importó. Los aplausos se alzaron en el aire y el telón se cerró. Sus manos aún seguían posadas sobre aquella pequeña cintura y aún podía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en sus labios, que solo prometía calmarse con un poco más de aquel dulce sabor que había probado segundos antes.

El salón quedó a oscuras, sus bocas seguían a pocos centímetros de tocarse… El deseo le carcomía, el ansia le destrozaba los sentidos… Bella dio un paso hacia atrás y supo que tenía que decirle algo. Una disculpa, una declaración… lo que fuera, pero, antes de que él pudiera hablar, las luces se volvieron a encender y la profesora Heidi – junto con el resto del elenco – llegó corriendo hacia ellos y los cubrieron en felicitaciones por tan buena actuación.

Los abrazos lo separaron de Bella y, aunque intentó – de manera amable – deshacerse, lo más rápidamente posible, de toda esa masa de gente que le rodeaba, e ir detrás de ella, el intento fue en vano. Bella ya se había subido al carro, en compañía de su padre y demás compañeros. Decepcionado, caminó hacia las afueras. Su gesto se endureció notablemente cuando se encontró con aquel hombre – al que, al inicio de la obra, había ignorado.

"Muy buena actuación, hijo" – le dijo el rubio hombre, de aspecto refinado

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – preguntó él, sin ningún atisbo de cordialidad

"Pensé que podíamos ir a comer para celebrar…"

"No quiero" – interrumpió, de manera tajante y comenzó a caminar

"Edward, no te vayas" – pidió el señor

"Tú me enseñaste a hacerlo" – recordó su hijo, dejándolo solo.

Carlisle suspiró tristemente, ¿Cuándo le iba a perdonar Edward el haber abandonado a su familia?

*********************************************************

"Has de estar cansada" – dijo Charlie, en cuanto llegaron a la casa.

Bella asintió, en todo el camino no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Charlie pasó uno de sus dedos por sus pálidas mejillas, preocupado por las ojeras que en el rostro de su hija se habían marcado

"Sube a descansar. Yo haré la cena" –

"Gracias" – contestó Bella, con una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó hacia su cuarto.

Si, se sentía muy agotada, pero, sobre todo, se sentía confundida. Llevó sus dedos hacia sus labios y los rozó ligeramente, de la misma manera en que la boca de Edward había chocado con la suya. Inspiró profundamente mientras giraba sobre su propio cuerpo y dejaba caer su rostro sobre la almohada.

"_Al final, me enamoro de ti"_

"_Solamente en la obra"_

"_Solamente en la obra"_

"Solamente en la obra" – volvió a repetir ella, convenciéndose mentalmente que, aquel gesto tan dulce, solamente había sido parte de una improvisada actuación.

Una lágrima se derramó de sus ojos al saber que eso era lo mejor…

No quería ni imaginar qué tragedia sería si su descabellado deseo se hacía realidad…

********************************

En cuanto Edward tuvo tiempo libre, se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca – lugar que, jamás antes, había visitado. Definitivamente, ya no le importaba, en absoluto, lo que pudieran pensar de él. Solamente tenía claro un objetivo: buscar a Bella y pedirle una oportunidad para hablar con ella.

Caminó por los pasillos e ignoró las miradas inquisitivas que varias personas le dedicaban. Nunca imaginó que su presencia en ese lugar fuera a resultar tan poco esperada. Viajó su mirada por cada una de las mesas y, al comprender que Bella no se encontraba ahí, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Se encaminó hacia todos los posibles lugares en los que ella pudiera estar: la sala de astronomía, el segundo piso de la biblioteca, el club de teatro, la pequeña sala de lectura… se sintió desesperado al no encontrarla.

Probó con la última opción que quedaba: la cafetería.

Aceleró sus pasos y, al entrar, volvió a buscar, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con aquella muchachita de cabello caoba, sentada, con un libro en sus manos y una charola de comida al frente. La desesperación desapareció al instante y sus pies se movieron de manera automática, así que no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, con precisión, qué era lo que le iba a decir.

Sin pedir permiso – sabía que Bella se lo iba a negar – tomó asiento a su lado. Ésta le ignoró lo mejor posible, no despegando su mirada de las líneas impresas en las hojas, aunque, realmente, ya habían dejado de tener un significado coherente. ¿Cómo le hacía Edward Cullen para ser capaz de descontrolar sus pensamientos en menos de un segundo?

"La gente te puede ver conmigo" – recordó – "Eso no ayudaría en tu reputación"

"No me interesa lo que digan de mí" – contestó Edward, de manera atropellada y sincera.

Bella no contestó

El chico suspiró a sus adentros. Sabía que ese silencio escéptico era lo menos que se merecía. Sin embargo, aquella indiferencia le lastimaba, con cada segundo que pasaba, un poco más. Deseó poder llevar sus manos hacia el rostro que tenía al frente y levantar su quijada, para que le mirara, pero se logró controlar. En lugar de eso, decidió tomar las cosas con calma…

Era lo menos que podía hacer por Bella, ser paciente.

"¿Qué lees?" – preguntó, refiriéndose al grueso libro del que ella no despegaba la mirada.

La muchacha tardó en contestar, mientras se debatía si hacerlo o no.

"Estoy leyendo los libros de la lista de Rothman, de autores estadounidenses" – explicó, sin ninguna emoción

"¿Y cuántos libros son?" – preguntó Edward, aunque, debía admitir que no sabía de lo que le estaban hablando. La lectura nunca había sido uno de sus pasatiempos. Si, a lo mucho, había leído uno o dos libros por obligación de la escuela.

"Cien" – se asombró con la respuesta.

"¿Y leer todos esos libros esta en tu lista de objetivos en la vida?" –

Su voz salió bañada con un poco de la frustración que sentía por que Bella seguía sin mirarle. Sin embargo, la muchacha interpretó aquella brusquedad como otra más de sus burlas y prefirió no contestarle.

Edward se tenía que cansar de andar molestándola. O, al menos, eso creía ella, pero, se equivocaba.

"Bella, he intentado alejarme de ti" – murmuró, al cabo de unos minutos de prologado silencio – "pero, extraño pasar tiempo contigo, extraño estar cerca de ti…"

"Deja de bromear" – interrumpió la chica, cerrando su libro de golpe, ante la furia que le inundaba.

Aquellas palabras sobrepasaban el límite de una mala broma o una cruel burla. No estaba dispuesta a seguir siendo objeto de humillación de aquel prepotente muchacho.

"No estoy bromeado" – insistió él y, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Bella dirigió su mirada hacia él, solamente para mutilarlo con ésta.

"No te creo" – discutió y, salió del lugar a paso apresurado.

Edward no tardó mucho en seguirla. Definitivamente, Bella era demasiada obstinada – otro detalle que tendrían en común – y, aunque se había prometido ser paciente, el ansia de no estar cerca de ella derrumbaba todo tipo de promesa hecha y le impulsaban a actuar de modo precipitado.

"¡Bella, espera!" – llamó, en voz alta. Importándole nada los rostros que se habían girado para verle correr detrás de la _simple_ alumna a la que nadie tomaba importancia, al menos que no fuera para burlarse de ella.

Bella no frenó sus pasos, al contrario, al percatarse que Cullen le seguía, los aceleró lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, la agilidad para moverse de manera rápida carecía en sus pies y fue alcanzada sin mucho esfuerzo.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" – retó, con voz un poco agitada por el esfuerzo que hacía al seguir caminando – "Digas lo que digas, he comprobado, perfectamente, que no sabes cómo ser un buen amigo"

"No solamente quiero ser tu amigo" – confesó Edward, sin poder evitarlo.

_No le creas… _Se auto aconsejó Bella... _Eso no puede ser posible…_

"Ya fue suficiente de tus malas bromas. ¿Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?"

"Solamente quiero que me escuches, un momento, por favor"

"No sabes lo que quieres"

"¡Tampoco tú!" – dijo, mientras tomaba el brazo de la chica y le obligaba a frenar.

Sus miradas se encontraron en ese instante –

"Tienes miedo de que alguien quiera estar contigo" – aventuró, tras descifrar el significado de aquel destello que inundaba a los ojos color marron – "Tienes miedo de que _yo_ desee estar contigo" – rectificó.

"¿Y por qué debería de tener miedo?" – desafió Bella, luchando por ocultar lo nerviosa que se encontraba tras sentirse delatada

"Por que ya no podrías ocultarte detrás de tus libros, de tu telescopio… ni de tu fe" –

Otra vez, él había acertado. Pero, ella no lo reconocería. Así que, antes de que más cosas pudieran salir a la luz, decidió poner sus pies en marcha.

"No, no, espera" – volvió a interponerse Edward en su camino – "¿En realidad quieres saber por que estas asustada?" – insistió y, sin esperar alguna pauta para hacerlo, siguió hablando – "Por que tú también deseas estar conmigo"

Bella se estremeció ante la fuerte veracidad que esas palabras tenían… Si, era cierto… y conllevaba a un fuerte peligro si no lo negaba en ese instante, pero, ¿Cómo mentir de tal manera? ¿Sería posible? Para ella sí. Así que, decidiendo que el silencio fuera su mejor aliado, miró, de manera gélida, a Edward Cullen – dejando a éste plantado por el lacerante gesto – dio media vuelta y aprovechó aquella pequeña oportunidad para escabullirse entre la gente y llegar hacia su carro.

Cuando Edward pudo reaccionar, Bella ya había arrancado su vieja camioneta y comenzaba a manejar por la carretera.

**Bueno pues otro capítulo más ¿Qué les pareció? Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer ¿verdad? Dar clic en el botoncito verde de abajo y hacerme saber si les gustó o no. Muchas gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	8. Injusticia

**Capítulo 7: Injusticia**

"¡Bella!" –

La chica respingó al escuchar aquella familiar voz que resonó por todo el pasillo. Aceleró los pasos. No quería hablar – más bien, _no debía_ – hablar con él. Desgraciadamente, a Edward le sobraba la habilidad que ella no tenía y la alcanzó sin problema alguno.

"Espera" – indicó el muchacho, tomándole del brazo

"No tengo nada que esperar, Cullen"

"¿Piensas huir, otra vez, como lo hiciste hace dos días?" – preguntó – "¿Por qué no viniste ayer a la escuela?"

"Tenía cosas que hacer" – contestó ella, bajando la mirada, con gesto entristecido

"¿Pasa algo?"

"No" –

"Bella, puedes confiar en mí" – insistió. La chica levantó el rostro para mirarle

"No lo creo" – discutió – "Ya te di mi confianza en una ocasión y la desperdiciaste"

"Sabes que lo siento…" – su semblante se descompuso, pon un breve momento, al ver el brillo con que aquellas verdes esmeraldas le miraban.

Edward era alguien demasiado peligroso para ella. No, no era así. _Ella_ era el peligro ahí… No podía dejarse vencer ante el egoísmo y el deseo. Endureció sus facciones lo más que pudo y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

"Bella" – volvió a llamar Edward, siendo completamente ignorado.

Una mano, posada sobre sus hombros, frenó sus pasos. Era Lauren

"¿Sabías que te ves completamente ridículo cuando sigues a esa chica?" – le preguntó, con voz cruel, que _no_ llegó a lastimarlo

"No" – contestó – "Y, en realidad, no me importa"

Lauren se quedó plantada, a mitad de pasillo, consumiéndose por los celos, la envidia, la humillación y la desesperación… ¿Cómo se había enamorado Edward de Bella Swan? ¿Cómo había podido él preferir a esa ordinaria y simple muchacha, estando ella?

"Después de todo, su cara de mustia parece surgir efecto en algunos hombres" – comentó Jessica con saña, aumentando la ira de Lauren quien tenía las manos empuñadas sobre sus rodillas – "¿Quién diría que Bella Swan era una roba novios?"

"Edward ya había terminado con Lauren semanas antes" – recordó Rose, ganándose las miradas mutiladoras de sus amigas.

"Esto no se puede quedar así" – siseó Lauren – "Bella Swan necesita una lección que le haga recordar que ella _no_ es como nosotros y, por lo tanto, no puede estar con Edward"

"Pero si ella lo evita todo el tiempo. Es él quien la busca"

"Rose, ¿Estas con nosotros o con esa perdedora?" – retó Lauren y el semblante de la rubia muchacha se endureció

"Ya, tranquilas" – calmó Jessica – "Mejor dinos ¿qué es lo que quieres hacerle a Bella?"

A Lauren se le dibujó una malvada sonrisa en los labios

"Todos saben que, si hay _alguien_ torpe para todo tipo de deportes, ese _alguien_ es Bella, ¿cierto? – Jessica asintió y Rose prestó más atención a aquellas palabras – "Por lo tanto, creo que un buen susto y un buen baño no le caerían nada mal a esa mosquita muerta" – finalizó, con la despiadada sonrisa mucho más agudizada en sus facciones.

Rose dilató sus ojos, completamente horrorizada por la crueldad que le pensaban hacer a la chica, mientras veía como Jessica y Lauren se partían de la risa y llamaban al resto de sus amigos, invitándoles a que no faltaran al espectáculo que tenían preparado.

"Mira, ahí viene" – señaló Jessica, cuando Bella entró en la cafetería

"Nos vemos en la alberca" – recordó Lauren, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde la chica de cabellos castaños tomaba asiento.

Rose también se puso de de pie

"¿A dónde vas?" – le preguntó Jessica

"Al baño" – mintió – "Tengo que retocarme el maquillaje"

La rubia muchacha salió, a paso rápido, hacia los pasillos y comenzó a buscar a Edward. Solamente él podía impedir lo que sus amigos tenían planeado para la muchacha…

***********************************

"Hola, Bella" – saludó Lauren, con voz fingidamente amable

"Hola" – contestó la chica, sin poder ocultar su asombro

"¿Acaso no piensas comer?" – preguntó, al ver que la charola solo tenía una botella de agua

"No tengo apetito"

_Perfecto,_ pensó Lauren

"Entonces, me gustaría invitarte a la alberca de la escuela" – soltó – "Mike concursara en una competencia de nado, ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?"

Bella frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Lauren le estaba invitando a ella a una de sus actividades?... aún así, antes de que ella pudiera convencerse de que era realidad, las manos de Lauren habían capturado las suyas y la comenzaba a jalar, lejos de la mesa.

"¿Sabes, Bella? Me gustaría ser tu amiga" –

Aquellas palabras – que realmente se escucharon sinceras – terminaron por romper la vacilación de la buena e ingenua muchacha, quien, con una sonrisa, se dejó guiar por los pasillos. Al llegar al patio trasero, en donde una alberca techada se encontraba, contempló que el popular grupito de la escuela – en compañía de demás personas – se encontraba reunido ahí y le miraban de manera divertida.

"Ven, vamos" – insistió Lauren, jalándola hacia la orilla de la profunda alberca.

La tímida muchacha se sintió mareada nada más al saber que se encontraba caminando a menos de medio metro de aquellas aguas.

"Bella, te has puesto pálida" – señaló Jessica, apareciendo frente a ella

"¿Acaso te da miedo el caer?" – terció la muchacha que le llevaba de la mano

"S-si…" – admitió, con las mejillas sonrojadas ya que todos se habían comenzado a reír.

"Lástima" – musitó Lauren, soltándole de la mano y cambiando su hipócrita mirada por una rabiosa y llena de burla – "Hoy vas a tener que aprender" – y, dicho esto, la empujó fuertemente y el agua salpicó, ante el impacto que recibió por el cuerpo que había caído en ella.

Mientras Bella intentaba luchar – agitando sus manos y piernas con movimientos torpes que, fuera de ayudarle, le hundían más – escuchaba como todos los ahí presentes se carcajeaban fuertemente. El miedo a ahogarse fue reemplazado por una suma tristeza. ¿Qué había hecho para que todos ellos fueran así de injustos? Que ella recordase, nunca había ofendido ni agredido a nadie… Entonces, ¿Por qué no lograba escuchar ninguna palabra de preocupación? Sintió sus pies y brazos cansados y dejó de agitarse en medio del agua… Después de todo, algún día tenía que morir… Solamente que ella no hubiese querido que fuera de esa manera…

"¡Bella! ¡Bella!" – sonrió a sus adentros al escuchar esa voz. Tal vez ya se estaba dirigiendo al cielo… La muerte no pareció tan mala si se iba con aquel canto en sus oídos.

Sintió varios jalones dados a su cuerpo que le parecieron molestos y, después, sintió algo duro en su espalda, varias presiones sobre su pecho, gotas de lluvia cayéndole por el rostro y un enorme silencio, que solamente era roto por aquella desesperada y dulce voz que le llamaba por su nombre

"¡Bella! Malita sea, responde" – suplicaba Edward, una y otra vez, mientras intentaba expulsar el agua que había llegado a los pulmones de la muchacha

Pegó un fuerte suspiro de tranquilidad cuando Bella reaccionó, expulsando de su boca un pequeño chorro de agua. Esperó ansiosamente por que sus ojos se abrieran y, cuando así fue, no pudo evitar sentir como un nudo se formaba en su garganta

"Edward…" –

La tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho.

"Ya pasó, ya pasó. Todo esta bien ahora" – musitó, mientras hundía su rostro en los húmedos cabellos color caoba – "No sabes que susto me has dado"

"Lo siento" – susurró Bella, sintiéndose tibiecita – a pesar de que ambos cuerpos se encontraba completamente mojados por el agua fría – junto a él

Se mantuvieron abrazados hasta que Edward recordó que, quienes deberían de estar pidiendo una disculpa en ese momento eran los animales de sus amigos y no ella. Se levantó y ayudó a Bella a hacer lo mismo.

"Espérame aquí" – pidió, acariciando su rostro con un frágil movimiento y, después, caminó hacia el grupo de jóvenes que le veían con asombro

"Lauren" – llamó y, en lugar de la chica, fue Mike quien salió en su encuentro

"¡Vamos, amigo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Fue solo una pequeña broma...!" – el rubio muchacho ya no pudo seguir hablando. Un puñetazo dado directamente en su cara lo había silenciado

"Todos ustedes son unos animales" – exclamó Edward, mirando filosamente a cada uno de ellos

Mike se levantó del suelo y encaró a su agresor

"Olvídate de que eres nuestro amigo" –

"Con mucho gusto" – contestó Edward, dando media vuelta y encaminándose hacia Bella

"Vámonos" – murmuró, cariñosamente, mientras rodeaba los hombros de la temblorosa chica con sus brazos y se la llevaba lejos de ahí

"Lo siento" – susurró, cuando estuvieron a orillas del jardín – "Te han hecho esto por mí… ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?"

Bella asintió. Definitivamente, era lo mejor, el cuerpo le temblaba completamente por el frío que sentía. Edward dejó su carro estacionado cerca de la escuela y se puso frente al volante de la camioneta de la muchacha. Manejó hasta su casa, lo más rápido que pudo pues no quería que Bella pescara un resfriado.

"¿Segura que te encuentras bien?"

"Si. Muchas gracias" – le dijo ésta, cuando estuvieron al pie de su casa

"No… De nada" – Bella bajó la mirada y, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida, se dispuso a adentrarse a su casa

"Bella" – llamó Edward, antes de que la puerta se cerrara. La chica esperó en silencio, a que prosiguiera. El muchacho de ojos color verde se debatió un momento, buscando la manera apropiada para hablar. Nunca antes se le había dificultado tanto pronunciar unas simples palabras – "Ehm… Quería preguntarte algo…"

"Adelante" – insito Bella

El volvió a vacilar por otro momento

¿Saldrías conmigo… mañana por la noche?" – soltó, con voz bajita debido a los nervios

El rostro de Bella se descompuso en un gesto apesadumbrado

"Lo siento, no puedo" – aquellas palabras se enterraron como filosas dagas en el pecho de Edward

"Oh… Ya veo… ¿Hay alguien más…?"

"No" – interrumpió rápidamente ella – "No es eso"

"¿Entonces qué?" – preguntó, con una pequeña esperanza asomándose a sus ojos

"No me dejan tener citas…"

*********************************

Edward se regresó a la escuela y arrancó su carro…

"_No me dejan tener citas"_

Si su padre, el reverendo Charlie, era el problema, él intentaría solucionarlo. Manejó hacia la capilla, en donde, si él tenía suerte, lo encontraría aún. Entró – por primera vez en toda su vida – por propia voluntad a la iglesia y, casi al instante, tuvo frente a él al papá de Bella-

"Señor Cullen" – dijo, a modo de un saludo seco – "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"Si, señor – contestó Edward, con las manos frías y sudadas. Jamás antes había hecho algo similar – "Venía a pedirle permiso invitar a su hija a salir, mañana por la noche"

"Definitivamente, no" – fue la respuesta, pausada y tranquila, que obtuvo. Hizo una mueca, que el reverendo no vio.

Debía de haber supuesto que algo así iba a pasar. Él no era conocido por ser un chico digno de confianza. Su vida siempre había estado llena de libertades y todos sus problemas, seguramente, habían llegado a oídos del señor. Además, estaba las veces en las que le habían pillado gastando malas bromas a mitad de ceremonias religiosas…

Suspiró profundamente – Jamás pensó que sus actitudes tan inmaduras le fuesen a costar así de caro – e intentó una vez más

"Con todo respeto, señor Swan, le pido que lo reconsidere"

Charlie levantó la mirada y la clavó filosamente en él

"Con todo respeto, señor Cullen, esa es la respuesta definitiva"

"Sé que la desconfianza que me tiene, la he ganado con creces, pero, le pido una oportunidad" – insistió – "Sé que Bella se merece lo mejor, pero, solo quiero demostrarle a ella, y a mi mismo, que puedo cambiar"

Charlie suspiró profundamente, penetrando, con sus ojos, a aquella mirada verde a la cual se le había borrado todo brillo de petulancia y superioridad. Solamente quedaba una gran suplica en el centro de sus pupilas.

"Si ella acepta, yo no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo" – contestó y una enorme sonrisa se fue dibujando, poco a poco, en el rostro del muchacho

"Muchas gracias" –

****************************************

"Edward" – dijo Bella, demasiado extrañada de que el chico estuviera frente a ella, con la misma ropa que hacía menos de dos hora – "¿Qué haces aquí? No te has cambiado, te vas a enfermar"

"Fui a hablar con tu padre" – comenzó a decir el muchacho, ignorando todo lo dicho por Bella. La euforia relucía en sus ojos de tal manera que la castaña se preguntó, mentalmente, si acaso no se había vuelto loco – "Y le pedí permiso para invitarte a salir"

"¿Qué has hecho qué? ¿Có…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Estas loco?"

"Un poco" – admitió y, con un movimiento un tanto inconciente, tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas – "Me dijo que si tu no te opones, él esta de acuerdo" – informó – "Así que, todo depende ti. ¿Aceptas ir a cenar conmigo?"

"Si" – contestó Bella, bajando la mirada y ruborizándose.

**Bien. Otro capítulo más. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión con un review. Muchas gracias por todos sus alertas y favoritos. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	9. La Cita

**Capítulo 8: La Cita**

El sonido del timbre aceleró su corazón. Se puso de pie y trató de controlar los temblores que le volvían mucho más torpes sus pasos. Abrió la puerta y Edward estaba ahí, frente a ella. Definitivamente, aquella mirada gentil y brillante le hacía lucir más guapo. Bajó la mirada, no quería desacomodar sus ideas tan rápido.

"¿Estas lista?" –

Ella asintió, aún viendo sus pies

"Señor Cullen" – apareció Charlie, a sus espaldas

"Buenas noches, Señor Swan" – se apresuro a decir el aludido

"Isabella no puede venir muy noche ¿Entendido?"

"Si, señor"

Charlie apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. De un momento a otro se había arrepentido de haber dado su consentimiento. Su hija se giró para depositar un beso sobre su mejilla

"Vengo pronto" – prometió y, con esto, salió de la casa, en compañía de aquel joven.

************************************************

"¿A dónde iremos?" – preguntó Bella, viendo el paisaje que se levantaba a través de la ventanilla del carro

"Es una sorpresa" – contestó el muchacho, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y sin despegar la mirada de la carretera.

De modo literal, no había podido dormir tras pensar en esa noche. Había pasado todas las horas en vela planeando a qué lugares llevarla. Quería que la ocasión fuera especial, sabía que esa era la oportunidad que tanto estaba esperando para demostrarle que podía ser alguien mejor – alguien digno de ella – Había recordado cada palabra dicha por la jovencita, cada plática sostenida en las últimas semanas y decidió por algo sencillo, pero significativo. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad y su sonrisa se ensanchó

"Edward" – llamó Bella, atrayendo su atención – "¿Podrías… bajar la velocidad, por favor?"

"Oh, claro" – contestó y su pie dejó de apretar violentamente el acelerador.

"No sabía que te gustaba la música clásica" – señaló la muchacha, al escuchar las suaves notas que salían de la radio

"Solamente algunas" – se sinceró, mientras se encogía de hombros

"Claro de luna es una bonita canción"

"Vaya que lo es"

El resto del camino lo hicieron en un completo – y acogedor – silencio. Era algo que a Edward le encantaba: el poder estar al lado de Bella sin necesidad de estar hablando todo el tiempo. Con ella, el sigilo resultaba ser algo tan cómodo, pacifico e irreal…

Simplemente, a _su_ lado, el mundo se le pintaba de una manera muy diferente a la que él antes creía.

******************************************

"Hemos llegado" – anunció, mientras estacionaba su coche.

Bella comenzó a caminar y no protestó al notar que Edward le tomaba de la mano.

"Aún no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a pedirle permiso a mi padre" - comentó, mientras tomaba asiento frente a una elegante mesa de mantel blanco y velas adornando su centro.

"Realmente, se puso difícil. Se mostró muy accesible"

Un mesero llegó a los pocos minutos, dispuesto a tomar la orden.

"¿Pasa algo?" – preguntó Edward, al ver como el rostro de Bella se ensombrecía

"Es un lugar muy lujoso. Estas seguro que no hay problema?"

"Por supuesto que no" – contestó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Debería de haber supuesto que, a diferencia de todas las chicas a las que él había invitado a salir, ella sería la única que se preocuparía por aquel detalle – "Pide lo que quieras"

******************************

Al terminar de cenar, Bella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los verdes ojos del muchacho que tenía al frete. Bajó el rostro, pues sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Jugueteó con sus dedos, debajo del mantel. Le ponía demasiado nerviosa aquel latido desbocado de su corazón. Intentó pensar rápidamente en algo que decir para distraerse. Entonces, viajó su mirada hacia alrededor y vio la pequeña tarima, a pocos metros de ellos. La música que inundaba el ambiente era relajante y vio como unas cuantas parejas se balanceaban sobre sus pies, moviéndose al pausado ritmo de ésta. Suspiró profundamente

"¿Quieres bailar?" – le preguntó, sin pensarlo mucho

El muchacho dilató sus ojos y entreabrió su boca ligeramente. No sabía que a Bella le gustara bailar… no contaba con ello.

"Eh… no… yo no bailo" – balbuceó – "No sé bailar" – se sinceró

"Todo mundo sabe bailar" – discutió la muchacha

"Créeme que yo no. Soy un desastre para ello"

"Oh, vamos, no puedes ser tan malo" – insistió y Edward se perdió en la magnificencia de aquellos ojos marrones que le miraban, ilusionados por que aceptara – "Hagamos el intento, uno pequeño. Si, en realidad resultas ser muy malo, ya no insistiré más" – prometió y, con un suspiro el muchacho accedió.

¿Qué tanto estaría él dispuesto a hacer por Bella? Le comenzaba a preocupar el que no pudiera negarse a nada de lo que ella le pidiese. No sabía con exactitud a cuantas chicas había rechazado ante una invitación similar, pero si estaba seguro de que habían sido demasiadas. Sin embargo ella… ella ni si quiera había tenido que exigir demasiado tiempo.

Subieron a la tarima.

Cuando Bella se acercó para estar cerca de él, la idea ya no le parecía tan mala. Sus manos se movieron hacia su cintura y dejó que la chica le guiara en los pasos. Tal y como era de esperarse, no se hizo esperar para mostrar lo pésimo que era en esa actividad y, al primer movimiento que dio, sus pies fueron a caer sobre los de su compañera.

"Ay…" –

"Lo siento, lo siento" – se disculpó – "Te dije que era malo"

Bella sonrió… Edward resultaba tan cautivante cuando mostraba aquel gesto tan sencillo. Se obligó a huir de su mirada. La cercanía de sus cuerpos no iba a ayudar mucho si se dejaba perder en el mar esmeralda de sus ojos. Edward también se encontraba nervioso, temía que Bella pudiera llegar a escuchar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, sería algo vergonzoso…

"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" – inquirió, al pasar un par de segundos. Bella esperó en silencio – "¿Me podrías decir cuál es el objetivo número uno de tu lista?"

Era algo que él, realmente, quería saber... Una intriga demasiado grande, la cual se había pasado intentado descubrir en las últimas semanas.

"No" – contestó Bella, con una gran sonrisa

Edward intentó disfrazar su desilusión con una mueca extraña.

"¿La sabré algún día?"

"Nadie, más que yo, lo sabe. Es mi secreto personal"

"¿Pero si tengo una pequeña posibilidad?"

"Puede que si… pero sería una demasiado pequeña"

"Entonces, seré paciente" – prometió – "El objetivo número uno de mi lista es irme de Forks" – confesó

"Eso no es un problema. Tú puedes hacer lo que desees"

La música cesó y ellos se quedaron un momento en completa inmovilidad. Ninguno quería separarse del calor del otro. Edward ya se había olvidado del lugar en el que se hallaban. Hasta que una voz interior le recordó que aún quedaban un par de cosas por hacer.

"¿Me acompañas a un lugar?" – preguntó y su repentino entusiasmo sobresaltó a Bella

"¿A qué lugar?"

"Es otra sorpresa" – el chico se mordió los labios, en un intento de reprimir la enorme sonrisa que se quería asomar – "¿Qué dices?"

Bella se limitó a asentir y, al segundo después, se encontraba ya en el carro de Cullen.

"¿Me podrías decir a dónde vamos con tanta prisa?" – exigió saber, cuando vio como el carro volaba por una carretera, la cual no conocía

"Espera dos minutos y lo sabrás" – prometió y, tal como había dicho, al poco tiempo estacionó el carro en la orilla, se bajó del auto y fue por su invitada – "¡Ven!" – pidió, mientras la jalaba de la mano y le hacía correr unos cuantos metros.

"Edward, ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?" – preguntó la castaña, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pues aquella actitud de su compañero se le hacía muy graciosa y su entusiasmo era demasiado contagiadle – "¿Qué hacemos parados a mitad del bosque?"

"No es la mitad del bosque" – aclaró – "Mira a tu alrededor"

La castaña obedeció y sus ojos se deleitaron al ver aquel hermoso prado que se levantaba frente a ella. Era esplendido, aún con la oscuridad bañándolo casi por completo. Parecía un pequeño lugar, sacado de un cuento de hadas. El pasto se veía demasiado cuidado y su superficie circular simulaba haber sido trazada a propósito, como si alguien hubiera llegado y hubiera arrancado las suficientes hierbas y árboles para poder dibujar una esfera natural.

"Es bellísimo" – murmuró, aún perdida en aquel escenario. Sintió la mano de Edward tomar la suya y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

Llegaron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol. El viento soplaba, con una brisa perfecta. Era como si la noche y el clima se hubieran puesto de su parte para hacer de esa noche algo ideal. Algo único. Bella pensó que no podía pedir más: Se encontraba al lado de aquel muchacho al que tanto quería – ya no lo podía negar más – en un lugar hermoso, que nunca imaginó poder ver, bajo la luz de la luna y con el aroma a pino inundando su nariz. Suspiró profundamente y sonrió.

"Tengo planeado algo más" – murmuró Edward – "Aquel día, me dijiste que en tu lista de objetivos esta tener un tatuaje ¿Era verdad?"

"Si" – asintió. Los ojos del muchacho brillaron de manera sorprendente

"Hoy es una buena noche para ello" – dijo, mostrando varias tiritas de tatuajes temporales.

La sonrisa de Bella se ensanchó aún más

"¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres tener un tatuaje esta noche?" – la castaña volvió a asentir – "¿Te parece bien si es una mariposa?"

"Me parece bien" – acordó

Edward extrajo una pequeña botellita de agua y un pedazo de algodón. Preparó todo mientras Bella le observaba, sin poder borrar el gesto que curvaba sus labios hacia arriba. Mojó el pedazo de algodón con el agua, lo acomodó en una de sus piernas y comenzó a destapar el paquete de tatuajes

"¿En dónde lo quieres?" – preguntó

Bella lo meditó por un momento y, tras pasar un par de segundos, comenzó a bajarse la manga de su blusa, dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Edward no pudo evitar tragar saliva ruidosamente al ver la suave piel que quedaba al aire.

"Aquí" – indicó Bella, señalando con la punta de su dedo una parte de su espalda

"Bien"– murmuró y comenzó a mojar la estampita con el algodón, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ésta se había adherido bien en su lugar.

Separó el resto de la tira y la pequeña mariposa quedó pintaba, de manera perfecta, sobre aquella blanca y lisa superficie. Se veía tan suave, tan tentadora. No pudo evitarlo y acercó sus labios hacia ella, quedando a pocos milímetros de poder tocarla. Se detuvo. Sabía que Bella podría sentirse incomoda con tan impulsivo gesto… pero el deseo era mucho mayor y sus manos comenzaron a arderle. No pudo calmar aquel desenfreno que llevó a sus dedos hacia el hombro que permanecía desnudo.

Sus yemas se pasearon lentamente sobre la suavidad de aquella piel que le pareció tan delicada, que apenas y la tocó. Nunca antes se había maravillado con tanta fragilidad. Nunca antes el deseo tuvo un sabor tan inocente y dulce… Inspiró profundamente y se alejó de ella.

Bella tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas. Aún podía sentir el cosquilleo que aquellas gentiles caricias le habían dejado. Se volvió a cubrir el hombro y su mirada se junto con la de Edward. Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento. Un silencio muy acogedor que les provocaba un mariposeo en el estomago. El chico tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ella no se negó. Se sentía muy bien como ambos calores su fusionaban en un solo.

Bella dirigió su vista hacia el oscuro manto estrellado. Jamás antes había visto una noche como esa. Tan llena de vida que las estrellas parecían cambiar de color…

"¿Cómo puedes ver lugares como este, vivir momentos como este, y no tener fe?" – preguntó

"Tienes suerte de estar tan segura"

"Es como el viento. No puedo verlo, pero si puedo sentirlo"

"¿Qué es lo que sientes?"

"Siento admiración, belleza, alegría, amor… Esos sentimientos, son el centro de todo" – finalizó, bajando la mirada del cielo y centrándola en el chico

"Me gustaría besarte" – murmuró Edward, acercando su rostro, movido por aquel deseo infrenable que le carcomía cada uno de sus sentidos

"Podría no hacerlo bien" – contestó, incapaz de retroceder la distancia acortada, y sintiéndose mareada ante el dulce aliento que comenzaba a rozar sus parpados.

"Eso sería imposible" – discutió él, llevando una de sus manos hacia sus mejillas. Su boca acarició suavemente la suya y un cosquilleo se expandió por todas sus venas.

Ella cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel dulce sabor que le inundó sus labios por un breve momento. Rompió el beso, con un movimiento delicado, al recordar que todo ello estaba mal. Edward tomó sus manos y ella giró el rostro hacia otro lado, huyendo de aquellas pupilas que tanto le costaba abandonar. Estaba mal… Estaba mal… y ella no hacía nada por remediar todo ese error.

"Bella" – llamó Edward y ella no pudo evitar volver el rostro para verle. Era como una voz que le hechizaba. Sus mirada se volvieron a encontrar y el corazón de él se enloqueció completamente al sumergirse en aquel mar cristalino de color marrón – "Te amo" – susurró, por primera vez en su vida. Haciendo eco a lo que su alma gritaba desde hacía mucho tiempo… Resumiendo, con esas dos palabras, todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Esperó por un momento, pero solo veía como Bella le miraba fijamente a los ojos, con un gesto, pintandose en sus facciones, que no supo desifrar.

"Creo que ahora es buen momento para decir algo"

"Te dije que no te enamoraras de mí" – contestó la castaña, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas.

El chico no supo muy bien qué había significado aquella repuesta. Pero tuvo claro que no había sido rechazado. Podía leer el amor que Bella también le tenía en aquella mirada y en el temblor de sus manos. Sin pedir más explicaciones, volvió a inclinar su rostro y sus labios rozaron aquellos tiernos labios con devoción…

Bella aceptó, y llevó una de sus manos hacia las mejillas anguladas y pálidas de Edward, olvidándose, por un momento, del error que estaba cometiendo…

**Otro capítulo. No tengo mucho tiempo. Dejen sus comentarios, por favor. Hasta pronto**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	10. Noticia

**Hola a todas. Bueno, pues, como podrán darse cuenta, a partir de éste capitulo, la historia pasa a ser narrada por Edward. Espero les guste, ya que lo hago con el fin de darle más emotividad a lo que resta del Fic. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Capítulo 9: Confesión**

Había pasado cerca de un mes tras haberle pedido a Bella que fuera mi novia. Estábamos juntos y yo me encontraba muy feliz – más que nunca antes en toda mi vida – pese a que todos mis amigos (A excepción de Rose y Emmett) habían optado por ignorarme completamente. Jamás antes estuve conciente de su crueldad hasta que no la viví en carne y hueso. El escuchar sus risas y burlas en el momento en que caminaba por los pasillos, con la mano de mi novia atada a la mía, resultaba ser algo realmente incomodo – y no era precisamente por que me hirieran con ello – me mortificaba saber que no tenía derecho de juzgarlos ya que, un par de meses atrás, _yo_ jugaba aquel mismo papel con la misma desalmada eficacia.

Pero, como había dicho antes, todo ello carecía de valor al estar a _su_ lado. El estar con Bella era algo fascinante. Todos los días aprendía algo nuevo con su compañía. Me encantaba tomar sus delicadas manos entre las mías y sentarnos en una parte del jardín para platicar, comer o hacer nuestras labores escolares. El mundo simplemente desaparecía estando cerca de ella. Todo adquiría un sabor diferente al verme perdido en el chocolate de sus ojos. Si me lo hubieran dicho antes, nunca hubiera podido concebir la idea de amar a alguien de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

Aún me llegaba a sorprender la extraña sensación que me daba al rozar sus labios con los míos. La delicadeza – jamás antes habida en mí – con la que mis manos se movían para tocar sus mejillas. La rapidez con que el tiempo pasaba al encontrarme con ella y lo mucho que mi vida comenzaba a depender de su existencia.

"¿Qué haremos mañana?" – pregunté, mientras terminaba de resolver el último ejercicio de matemáticas que habían dejado de tarea

"Tenemos que estudiar para los exámenes finales. Serán la próxima semana" – recordó, pues sabía que mi pregunta conllevaba a una segunda intención.

Fruncí los labios para no reír. Me resultaba divertido el como, aunque lo intentaba, no podía verme rescatado de aquella susceptibilidad

"Quería que fuéramos al prado" – reconocí – "Escuché en las noticias que mañana habrá un cielo despejado. Me gustaría ver las estrellas, con ayuda de tu telescopio"

"Bien" – contestó ella, levantando su mirada del cuaderno – "Te lo prestaré"

Solté una risita y, al segundo siguiente, ella no pudo permanecer con el rostro serio, que había logrado sostener el último minuto, y terminó por corresponder el gesto de la misma manera.

"Supongo que quiere que vaya contigo"

"Supones bien" – aseguré

"¿Y qué hay de los exámenes finales?"

"Te prometo que al día siguiente iré a tu casa y repasaremos todos los temas"

**********************************

El sábado había llegado. Bella y yo habíamos acordado el vernos a unas cuantas cuadras de su casa (el señor Swan se pondría como histérico si se enteraba que su hija iba a pasar la noche en mi compañía, fuera de su casa). Llegué minutos antes de la hora acordada – sabía que ella era demasiado puntual y no me gustaba hacerla esperar – Sonreí, al sentirme completo, nada más el verla caminar a lo lejos.

"Hola" – saludó al llegar. Me incliné para depositar un beso sobre sus labios

"Hola" – respondí – "¿Todo bien?"

"Si" – asintió

Subimos al carro y manejé hacia el prado, tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible mi impaciencia por llegar ahí.

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a tu padre?" – pregunté, mientras le ayudaba a armar el telescopio

"La verdad. Solamente que no le mencione sobre un prado, oculto en medio del bosque, y tampoco le dije que vendría contigo"

"¿A eso no se le considera una mentira?"

"No. Es solamente información censurada" – contestó, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Después, se inclinó para echar un vistazo por el telescopio - "¿Quieres ver algo en especial?"

"Si" – confesé – "Me gustaría ver Plutón"

"Pero, Plutón aparece poco antes que el Sol"

"Lo sé" – admití, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras me descolgaba la mochila de los hombros – "Por ello he traído un termo con café caliente y una cobija, para que podamos sentarnos y esperar cómodamente"

Desplegué la suave tela por el verde pasto del lugar y me senté sobre ella, aún sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mis labios. Bella me dedicó una mirada escéptica, desde arriba.

"¿Lo tenías planeado?"

"Realmente lo deseaba" – confesé, mirándole a los ojos, desde donde me encontraba.

"¿Acaso estas tratando de seducirme?" – inquirió, con gesto forzadamente serio e indignado.

"¿Por qué?" – inquirí, batallándome por no reír y sacar una voz persuasiva, para seguirle el juego – "¿Acaso eres alguien seducible?"

Negó con la cabeza, de manera divertida, pero rotunda.

"Eso pensé" – dije entonces, y volví a abrir mi mochila – "Por ello, he traído una cobija más. Una para ti y una para mí"

"Gracias" – aprobó, mientras me veía acomodar la otra tela a un lado de mí.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella y ninguno de los dos pudo contener más la risa. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia su lado. Enrollé mis brazos por su cintura y deposité un beso sobre su mejilla. Ella suspiró de manera pausada y tranquila. Me alejé un poco, solamente para poder sacar un papel que guardaba en mis bolsillos.

"¿Podrías encontrar esta estrella?" – pregunté, tendiendo mi mano para mostrarle el plano

"Claro" – contestó y, mientras viajaba su mirada hacia el cielo, para adquirir una mejor referencia, regresé hacia mi mochila, y extraje de ella un pequeño oficio, enrollado y sostenido con un pequeño listón color rojo – "¿Se podría saber por qué estoy buscándola?"

"Por que la he nombrado con tu nombre" – respondí.

Mi novia se irguió, dejando de mirar por el telescopio, y contemplé como sus ojos se dilataban ligeramente, ante la noticia.

"Es oficial" – agregué, mientras le mostraba el papel – "Es del Registro Internacional de las Estrellas"

Bella se quedó pasmada por un momento y, tras pasar un par de segundos, una sonrisa fue estirando, poco a poco, sus labios. Caminó hacia mí, con los ojos brillando de la emoción. Tomé sus manos entre las mías y acomodé, en ellas, el oficio que demostraba la validez de lo que había dicho.

"Es maravilloso" – murmuró, mientras leía las letras impresas en él.

Su felicidad me sabía deliciosa. Me sentía absurdamente emocionado de que el detalle, realmente, le gustara de esa manera. Haría lo que fuera por verla, siempre, así de radiante. Bella se quedó un momento en silencio y, lentamente, fue alzando su rostro, hasta situar su mirada fijamente en la mía.

"Te amo" –

Es indescriptible todo lo que sentí al escuchar aquellas dos palabras.

Era la primera vez que lo decía, la primera vez que lo escuchaba de sus labios, y el sonido me pareció la música más hermosa que pudiera llegar a existir para mis oídos. No había dudado de su amor por mí – sabía que si había aceptado estar conmigo, se debía a que sentía lo mismo que yo por ella –, pero era algo realmente hermoso, único, el poder conjugar su mirada y aquellas palabras en una sola nota…

Di un paso hacia el frente y rocé su boca con la mía. Me encontraba demasiado emocionado por todo lo que sentía. Era un exceso de felicidad, dicha y amor que me volvieron ansioso y, por un momento, no logré controlar mis impulsos y la comencé a besar con más entusiasmo del que había demostrado anteriormente. Llevé mis manos hacia sus majillas y enrollé mis dedos en sus cabellos. Ella suspiró profundamente contra mi boca y su dulce aliento llegó hacia mi garganta. Una de mis manos viajó hacia su cintura y la apreté contra mí.

Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía bajó mis brazos y como su boca comenzaba a mostrarse un tanto temerosa. Fue entonces cuando logré aclarar un poco mis ideas: Yo no quería que Bella pensara que solamente buscaba una oportunidad para aprovecharme de su inocencia. Independientemente de ello, tampoco quería que las cosas fueran así. Yo la amaba y, por ello, la quería tratar como la valiosa persona que era.

Ella se merecía mucho más que un arranque mío.

Me fui separando lentamente de sus labios

"Lo siento, lo siento" – susurré – "Me detendré" – prometí, mientras llevaba mis manos hacia las suyas.

Ella sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio mi autodominio, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas (lo cual, no ayudó mucho, pues, se veía adorable)

Nos dejamos caer sobre las mantas y ella acomodó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Rodeé si cintura con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en sus espesos caballos. Inspiré su dulce aroma.

"¿Me dirás algún día cuál es el objetivo número uno de tu lista?" – intenté averiguar, una vez más

Sentí como sus hombros se agitaban, ante la pequeña risita que ella soltaba. Tardó dos segundos antes de contestar

"Casarme en la iglesia en donde creció mi madre" – contestó, con voz baja – "Donde se casaron mis padres, en donde siempre me he criado"

Me quedé meditabundo un par de segundos, analizando sus palabras. Debo admitir que lo último que llegué a imaginar era eso. Definitivamente, Bella era alguien completamente impredecible para mí…

_Casarse_, un deseo muy sencillo, si en boca de otra mujer lo hubiera escuchado, pero sus labios le daban a aquella unión de letras un significado diferente. Un significado que me parecía atrayente, deseado.

_Casarse…_ ¿Sería yo el hombre dichoso que podría llegarle a cumplir ese deseo? ¡Cuánto lo deseé realmente! Como ni en mis más alocados sueños llegué a imaginarlo. Pero, éramos jóvenes, demasiado, y no quería asustarla con un comentario demasiado entusiasta. Decidí guardar silencio y ella mantuvo su cabeza inclinado sobre mi pecho, durante casi una hora.

"¿En qué piensas?" – quise saber

"En el bien y en el mal" – respondió y, en ese momento, justifiqué lo apesadumbrada de su voz por el sueño – "¿Tu crees que, cuando se ama, las mentiras puedan llegar a ser justificación por ese amor que dices proferir? ¿Acaso tu amor no es sincero cuando le mientes a la personada que te acompaña?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Tú… ¿Me odiarías si yo te estuviera mintiendo en estos instantes?"

Fruncí el ceño, completamente confundido. Sabía que no se trataba de ninguna broma, pero, no lograba entender a dónde es que quería llegar. Ella también se giró para mirarme a los ojos y me estremecí al ver una sombra cubriendo el marrón de sus pupilas. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos

"Yo nunca podría odiarte" – susurré – "Además, me has dicho tu mayor secreto, ¿No es así? ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser más confidencial que el objetivo que encabeza tu lista de sueños?"

No contestó.

Sentí una terrible punzada cuando, ella, solamente dio media vuelta, y volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre mi pecho, como si nada hubiera pasado. No quise insistir. Sabía que si había algo que tenía que decirme, lo haría cuando ella lo creyera conveniente. Además, el mundo no se iba a acabar por un pequeño secreto…

¿Verdad?...

*****************************************

**Al día siguiente.**

Bajé las escaleras de mi casa, arrastrando los pies. Tenía pocas horas que había llegado del prado y el desvelo me estaba empezando a cobrar sus intereses. Bostecé fuertemente, cubriéndome la boca con una de mis manos, al llegar a la cocina, en donde Esme estaba friendo unos huevos.

"Buenos días" – saludé, mientras le depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla

"Buenos días" – contestó. Tomé asiento, frente a la mesa y, de manera completamente desganada, dejé caer mi rostro sobre ésta. Volví a bostezar

"¿Alguna fiesta?" – preguntó mi madre, intentado adivinar el por qué de mis ojeras marcadas en el rostro

"No" – contesté, sonriendo al instante al recordar a mi novia – "Estuve con Bella"

Los ojos de Esme se dilataron hasta ya no más poder. Instantáneamente, supe lo que estaba pensando.

"Edward, ten cuidado, es la hija del reverendo…"

"Mamá" – interrumpí, demasiado divertido por el sermón que estaba a punto de soltar – "Con ella es diferente"

"¿Con ella es _diferente_?" – repitió, con voz y mirada completamente escépticas.

"Si" – afirmé, perdiendo todo posible atisbo de humor, y mostrándome lo más sincero posible. Eso pareció convencerla

"Espero que en verdad sea así"

"Mamá, Bella tiene fe en mi" – confesé, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando las comisuras de mis labios – "No podría fallarle de esa manera… ¿Sabes? Ella me hace querer ser diferente, alguien mejor"

***************************************

"Bella" – llamé, al ver que su rostro lucía mucho más pálido de lo normal – "¿No quieres que nos tomemos un descanso?" – propuse, pues supuse que las cinco horas que llevábamos estudiando, más el desvelo de haber pasado toda la noche en vela, le tenían agotada

Ella asintió, sin mencionar palabra alguna

"Hemos estudiado muy bien" – continúe – "¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco?"

Volvió a asentir.

Traté de no tomarle mucha importancia a su interminable silencio, que se extendió por todo nuestro paseo, pero fue imposible. Notaba algo extraño en ella, algo diferente y perturbador. Durante todo el camino, había sentido que su mano se encontraba demasiado fría y temblorosa. Además de que, por primera vez, aquel mutismo no me pareció algo reconfortante. Podía percatarme de una extraña y pesada atmósfera girando alrededor de ella. Se encontraba seria, distante, demasiado ausente de todas mis palabras…

"¿Estas preocupada por los exámenes finales?" – inquirí, tratando por enésima vez, de terminar con aquella afasia.

"No. De todos modos, no ingresaré a la universidad" – por un momento (solo por un momento) me sentí tranquilo al lograr obtener la respuesta más larga de toda la noche.

"Pero dijiste que ibas a ingresar…"

"No" – interrumpió, con su voz baja y pausada – "Tu lo diste por hecho. Yo no te aseguré nada"

"¿Irás al Cuerpo de Paz?"

"No"

"Ey" – susurré, dejando de caminar y jalándola, delicadamente, de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Aquel juego de monosílabos ya no me parecía gracioso – "¿Qué pasa?"

Levantó su rostro – por primera vez desde que habíamos estado juntos en ese día – y buscó mi mirada

"Estoy enferma"

"Oh, lo hubieras dicho desde un principio. Te llevaré a casa para que te sientas mejor y…"

"No, ¡Edward!" – interrumpió, con voz delicadamente frustrada por mi tan apresurada respuesta. Guardé silencio y esperé – "Estoy enferma" – volvió a repetir – "Tengo leucemia…"

**UF. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Bueno, primeramente: una enorme disculpa por tardar en actualizar. La escuela me esta absorbiendo de una manera tremenda. Pero, espero que haya valido la pena ^^. Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. Se les aprecia, de verdad. En fin. Cuídense. Un saludo y gracias por leer**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	11. Fortaleza

**Capítulo 10: Fortaleza**

La vida da giros de manera inesperada, de una forma completamente irracional y natural. El destino te juega con cartas, de puntas demasiadas filosas, las cuales te lastiman más que las yemas de tus dedos, y debes aprender a curarte esas heridas, para volverte más fuerte… Eso es lo único que puede salvarte de un eterno calvario.

Eso fue lo que aquella tarde aprendí.

La información tardó en llegar a mi mente. Más bien, no tardó, simplemente, yo _no quería_ aceptarla… Me negaba a creerlo.

"No" – discutí, tratando de reír, al querer suponer que todo se trataba de una mala broma – "Tienes 18 años… Estas completamente saludable…"

Mis palabras se fueron ahogando conforme sus ojos me decían que no era ninguna maldita broma. Un nudo se me fue formando en la garganta…

"Lo sé desde hace dos años, ya no respondo a los tratamientos" – agregó y yo empuñé mis manos a un lado y tensé la mandíbula.

Quería decir muchas cosas y la vez no quería hacer nada. Quería hablar y quería callar. Quería hincarme y gritar. Quería salir corriendo de ahí. Quería tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que estaba bien, pero, ¿Cómo dar consuelo cuando tú mismo te encuentras sumergido en una infinita desesperación de la cual corres y corres y no puedes escapar?

Suspiré profundamente y el aire dolió de una manera inviable.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" – fue lo único que pude soltar

"El doctor dijo que llevara una vida lo más normal posible y yo no quería que me trataran diferente solo por eso"

"¿Tampoco yo?" –

"¡Especialmente tú!" – contestó, y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lagrimas que me parecieron la lluvia más triste que haya podido ver en toda una vida – "Yo estaba bien. Me había resignado, lo había aceptado y, después, tú apareciste… Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerle a la vida, y el haberte conocido es una de ellas"

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo me vi en la obligación de apretar los labios para no romper a llorar como ella lo estaba haciendo. El nudo que se había formado en mi garganta me impedía hablar. El vacío de mi estomago era como un martirio que te va carcomiendo, poco a poco, en vida.

Supongo que en ese momento lo mejor hubiera sido caminar hacia ella y tomarla entre mis brazos, pero me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para moverme. Bella bajó la mirada y, tras permanecer un momento en silencio, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, lejos de mí. Yo… Yo solamente fui capaz de ver cómo se distanciaba, como se iba, como me abandonaba. El agujero que comenzó a formarse en mi pecho se acrecentó, como si le hubieran propinado un despiadado estirón.

Me sentí como un imbecil cuando me descubrí parado, a mitad del solitario callejón, solamente siendo capaz de apretar los labios, abrir y cerrar la boca – sin logra decir nunca algo –, fruncir el ceño, empuñar mis temblorosas manos, cubrirme el rostro con ellas, luchar arduamente por no acceder a la fuerza que me aguijoneaba por la espalda y me obligaba a caer al suelo y arrastrarme por él.

Volví a tragar saliva, y un gemido se salió de mis labios al soportar el dolor que esto me provocó. Después, no recuerdo muy bien el cómo fue, pero, llegué hacia mi carro y me encontraba manejando, a toda velocidad, hacia la casa de Carlisle. Tenía cerca de cinco años que no le iba a visitar, en ese momento me importaba poco que fueran cerca de las once de la noche.

Arribé a su casa y llamé a la puerta de manera impaciente

"Papá, abre la puerta" – pedía, mientras los nudillos de mis dedos casi se desangraban en la madera.

Di dos pasos hacia atrás cuando él apareció y, a pesar del calvario en el que me encontraba sumergido, no me pasó desapercibido que su rostro se mostraba claramente preocupado.

"Edward, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Mi novia, Bella" – solté, rápidamente – "Está enferma, tiene..." – me tomó un esfuerzo enorme el poder decirlo – "Tiene cáncer. _Necesito_ que la vayas a ver, ahora mismo"

"Edward, hijo, tranquilo"

"¿Puedes ayudarme o no?" – pregunté, ante sus palabras.

¿Tranquilizarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no me había escuchado? ¿Se lo tenía que decir de una manera más fría, más clara, para que lo entendiera? ¿Acaso era preciso decirle: _"papá, mi novia se esta muriendo"_?

"Te voy ayudar, pero, espera. No conozco su caso, yo soy cardiólogo... Necesito hablar con su médico…"

"¿Sabes qué?" – interrumpí – "Olvídalo. Ya sabía que esto pasaría" – di media vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia mi carro, ignorando el llamado de mi padre detrás de mi.

Pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo. Sentía que, de un momento a otro, el volante podía explotar bajo mis manos, por la fuerza en que éstas ejercían sobre él. Y fue ahí, mientras manejaba, cuando, tras luchar unos cuantos minutos más, me rendí y comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis mejillas, a quemarlas, pues cada una de ellas me recordaba la triste realidad a la que mi vida había cambiado de un momento a otro.

¿Cómo era posible? No supe, hasta ese día, que la vida es completamente impredecible y despiadada. Que le encanta jugar y ganar, para arrebatarnos a lo que más amamos, para ahogarnos en su lago de desconsuelo y suplicio, para reírse, mientras nosotros nos encogemos de dolor.

_Ay…_

Con un gemido las gotas saladas se incrementaron. No recordaba momento en que hubiera llorado así. Ni si quiera cuando papá se había marchado de la casa. Esta pena era demasiado distinta, mucho más angustiante y lacerante. Esta pena era como si un cuchillo me atravesara el pecho a cada segundo que pasaba… Esta pena, sabía, era la que me iba a consumir, _para siempre_…

***************************************************

Cuando llegué a la casa, Esme ya me esperaba fuera de ella. Bajé la mirada, no quería hacer participe a alguien más de mi dolor, pues no quería consuelos, eran innecesarios. ¿Acaso había tranquilizante alguno para tal daño? Yo, hasta la fecha, lo sigo dudando. Aún así, no fui capaz de negarme a los brazos que corrieron a abrazarme

"Edward, tu padre me ha llamado. Cuánto lo siento"

_Yo más…_

"Estoy bien" – mentí, aunque es más que obvio que tampoco ella me creyó. Mi voz había salido bañada, en su totalidad, por la más profunda tristeza.

Preferí callar y no decir más. Repito: No quería recibir ninguna clase de consuelo. Sin decir más, di media vuelta y me encaminé hacia el jardín. Tampoco quería dormir… Sabía que mis sueños se tornarían igual de apesadumbrados. Agradecí mucho el que Esme no me haya seguido y me haya dejado solo.

Permanecí parado, con la mirada perdida y el pensamiento concentrado en una sola persona, durante todo lo que restó de la noche y lo que llegó de la mañana. ¿Imposible? Les puedo asegurar que no. Cuando una angustia de tal magnitud llega a vivir a tu alma, te absorbe de una manera que te vuelve inmune a todo lo que te rodea. No te das cuenta de cómo, pero pasa. No logras sentir ni pies, ni cabeza, ni brazos, ni manos, ni ojos, ni oídos. Los sentidos y las necesidades pierden importancia. El hambre y el sueño se tornan inútiles, inexistentes y tú… Tú terminas convirtiéndote en alguien como yo: Un humano sin razón, ni sentido…

"Ey" – escuché una voz detrás de mí, a la cual conocía y extrañamente, me alegré oír – "Tu mamá me llamó. ¿Quieres hablar?"

"¿Hablar de qué?" – pregunté, más a mi persona, que al amigo que tenía a un lado

"Acerca de ti, de Bella…"

El escuchar su nombre en labios de otra persona logró que mi garganta se volviera a comprimir y que las lágrimas volvieran a ser acto de presencia… Una parte de mí se sorprendió. Yo no era una persona a la cual le gustara que le vieran llorar, pero, en aquel instante, el llanto era lo que me dominaba, yo no tenía poder alguno sobre él. Yo solamente era un esclavo más de su imperio marginado.

"No hay mucho que decir" – susurré – "Bella es la mejor persona que he podido llegar a conocer"

Eso era todo. Eso era suficiente… Hasta hoy en día.

"No sé que decir" – admitió Emmett

"No te preocupes" – calmé, pues yo, mejor que nadie, sabía que las palabras sobraban.

********************************************

Las horas que había pasado al lado de Emmett me habían ayudado mucho. En silencio, él me había hecho reaccionar que mi lugar no era estar ahí, en ese jardín, si no con ella: con Bella. Y era cierto. Me había comportado como un idiota al haberla dejado ir sola. Había sido egoísta por solamente mirar mi dolor y no el de ella.

"Ella seguramente te esta esperando" – dijo mi amigo, antes de irse

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé el carro y manejé hacia su casa. No sabía con precisión qué era lo que le iba a decir o lo que iba a hacer. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado, poder unir mi frente con la suya y decirle que yo estaba ahí, que no tuviera miedo, que todo saldría bien…

Cuando bajé del auto, me encontré con el señor Swan, quien venía caminando, lentamente por la banqueta

"Edward" – reconoció

"¿Está Bella en casa?" – él asintió

"Edward, mi hija no está en condiciones de…"

"Solamente quiero que sepa que yo estoy aquí, que no me iré de su lado"

Charlie me miró por varios segundos, de una forma que no supe interpretar y, tras suspirar profundamente y regalarme una pequeña, pero cordial, sonrisa, dijo:

"Acompáñame"

Esperé afuera. El corazón me comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando ella abrió la puerta y se mostró frente a mí. Por un momento, nos mantuvimos en silencio, solamente con nuestras miradas unidas estrechamente en la distancia.

"Edward yo… lo siento mucho" – comenzó a susurrar – "Debí decírtelo antes"

"Te hice hacer cosas que te pudieron afectar..."

"No" – interrumpió – "Te equivocas. Me has ayudado a estar saludable mucho más tiempo"

Sus palabras llegaron sinceras a mis oídos, pero no me hicieron sentir mejor.

"¿Tienes miedo?" - quería saber si era yo el único con aquel sentimiento.

"¿A morir?" – preguntó, como si estuviéramos hablando de un simple juego. Crispé el rostro, ante el dolor que me agujeró el pecho.

"Edward, no estés triste" – pidió, mientras se acercaba hacia mí y posaba una de sus manos sobre mis mejillas.

Sus dedos se vieron mojados por mis lágrimas

"Esto no es nada gracioso" – dije, su mirada bajó hacia el suelo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente, al momento en que su frente se unía con la mía. Nuestras manos se buscaron, hasta hallarse y unirse. El suelo se bañó por las gotas saldas que de ambos eran expulsadas.

"Tengo miedo. Claro que lo tengo" – admitió, hablando tan bajito que su voz solamente llegaba a mis oídos – "Tengo miedo de no estar contigo"

"Eso jamás pasará. Siempre estaré aquí" – prometí, sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras mis brazos se aferraban a ella y, el tenerla contra mi pecho, con su calor junto al mío, me llenó de una paz completa. Me llenó de una esperanza, la cual me prometía que todo estaría bien si estábamos juntos.

_Juntos_. Si, eso era todo lo que ambos necesitábamos.

Los días pasaron, y nuestras manos jamás se vieron aisladas. Nuestros dedos se apretaban fuertemente cuando alguno de los dos amenazaba con caer. Ella era mi soporte, ella era la fortaleza de mis pies y el único aliento que no dolía al llegar a mi pecho. Ambos éramos la medicina del otro. Los dos éramos un solo, para siempre, en aquella lucha interminable.

Los meses comenzaron a pasar y, la situación se volvía cada vez más dolorosa. El ver como el cuerpo de Bella se empezaba a cubrir con moretones, el como, con cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a palidecer y adelgazar un poco más, el como las ojeras se iban haciendo más pronunciadas, y como su espeso cabello iba decreciendo en volumen, golpeaba directamente a mi pecho. Pero era entonces cuando ella sonreía, y su mirada llena de fe me curaba tiernamente las rasgaduras habidas. Era entonces cuando, con una de sus manos, acariciaba mi rostro y limpiaba mis lágrimas y me prometía que, de un modo u otro, todo estaría bien. Era entones cuando yo la amaba más y más… Y, hasta hoy, aún no encuentro un limite, para darme satisfecho de este sentimiento.

Por mi parte, también realicé varios planes. Me había prometido ya no mostrarme débil ante ella. Sería valiente y lucharía por hacerla completamente feliz, pues su dicha era la mía. Esa era la única manera de salvarme. Comencé a construir el telescopio que ella me había mencionado para ver el cometa Hyakutake. Había decidido comenzar un mes antes de la fecha predestinada por los astrónomos. Según mis cálculos, era tiempo suficiente para conseguir el material y armarlo.

Era una mañana de mayo. Me encontraba demasiado entregado en trazar las medidas correctas sobre el material, cuando mi madre me interrumpió.

"Acaba de llamar el reverendo Charlie" – susurró y su voz fue un previo anuncio de lo que se venía – "Bella amaneció demasiado mal. Ha sido llevaba al hospital"

La noticia me hizo temblar los pies. Aún desconozco como fui capaz de moverme hacia el carro. En cuanto llegué, me encontré con el papá de mi novia, sentado, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, destrozado, destrozándome… Se puso de pie en cuanto me vio

"¿Cómo esta Bella?" – exigí saber

"Ven, acompáñame" – fue su respuesta y, al poco tiempo, me encontré frente a la puerta de una pequeña habitación – "Adelante" – indicó.

Obedecí y, en cuanto pisé el interior, me encontré con mi ángel tendida sobre una cama, completamente rodeada de claves y sueros. La puerta se cerró detrás de mí y quedé solo con ella. Me acerqué a la cama, con pasos lentos. Cada movimiento de mis pies era un martillazo dado directamente a mi corazón. La garganta comenzó a cerrarse, apreté fuertemente mis labios, pues me había prometido ya no llorar. No lo iba a hacer. Bella me necesitaba fuerte, firme, seguro.

Me acomodé en el pequeño banquito que se encontraba al lado de mi cama y busqué su mano. La tomé, delicadamente, entre las mías para que supiera que yo estaba ahí. La espera fue tortuosa, pasaron días enteros y ella no reaccionaba. Yo me negué a alejarme. No hubo noche alguna que me convencieran de irme a casa a descansar. No había manera de lograr que mi mano soltara la suya, pues si la soltaba, soltaba mi fe, soltaba mi esperanza, soltaba mi vida.

El día que Bella despertó, lo primero que hizo fue regalarme una sonrisa. Con ello me demostró que no se rendiría. Con ello me dijo, silenciosamente, que ella se encontraba luchando. Con ello… ella me enseñó que la fortaleza no esta en el cuerpo, si no en el alma.

Y su alma siempre existirá…

"Edward" – llamó Charlie, cierto día, en el que Bella tenía poco se había quedado dormida – "Ve a casa, a descansar"

"Estoy bien" – susurré, pero, realmente, llevaba casi una semana sin dormir bien y los ojos me pesaban. Sentí como una de sus manos se posaba sobre mi hombro

"Ven" – pidió, llevándome hacia fuera de la habitación. Se plantó frente a mí y, sus ojos sabios me miraron fijamente por varios segundos – "Gracias" – soltó y la sinceridad de sus palabras me hizo estremecer

"No tiene nada que agradecer…"

"Te equivocas" – interrumpió – "Has ayudado mucho a mi hija y, con ello, me has ayudado a mi. Bella es lo único que tengo. Después de la muerte de su madre, ella se ha convertido en mi mundo entero. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que la amo, no he podido hacer, durante todos estos años, ni la mitad de lo que tu has hecho en los meses que has estado a su lado. Gracias" – volvió a repetir, y el llanto se hizo presente en él.

**********************************

Hubo una ocasión, un día el cual no logró recordar con precisión. Me encontraba sentado, afuera de mi casa. Supongo que fue una de las pocas mañanas en que había accedido ir a dormir a casa. Alguien llamó a la puerta, justo cuando me encontraba listo para regresar al hospital.

"Lauren" – reconocí, al verla frente a mí, junto con Mike

"Hola" – saludaron ambos, al unísono. La chica me tendió un sobre amarillo, el cual tomé entre mis manos

"Quería darte las fotos que tomé en la obra de teatro"

"También venimos a pedirte disculpas por como nos hemos comportado" – terció Mike, con voz sincera

"No hay problema. Todo esta bien" – dije, y me sorprendí de la veracidad de mis palabras.

Era cierto. Con Bella también había aprendido el magnifico don del perdón, y no fue hasta ese momento en que me había percatado de ello…

**Hola, aquí les dejo otro capítulo (uno de los últimos) espero les guste. Se cuidan y, si gustan, déjenme su opinión con un review. Muchas gracias. Hasta pronto.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	12. Fe

**Capítulo 12: Fe**

Me encontraba sentado a su lado, cuando abrió los ojos, con un movimiento lento y delicado de sus parpados. Sonrió al verme y, como todas las ocasiones que hacía lo mismo, me preguntaba ¿Cómo le hacía para regalarme siempre aquel gesto tan maravilloso y sincero, estando en una situación que no resultaba ser nada alentadora?

Yo aún sentía que no podía ser capaz de lograr esconder el miedo y tristeza. Eran demasiado para mí. Era un dolor demasiado insoportable. Algo difícil – mejor dicho, _imposible_ – de ocultar. Era como si intentara esconder mi amor por ella. Simplemente, el tema se volvía, al instante, en algo utópico, inimaginable e _improbable_.

"Hola" – dije, sonriendo y estirándome para depositar un beso sobre su frente – "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien" – contestó. Me senté sobre la pequeña cama y tomé sus manos – "¿Y tú?"

"Muy bien" – dije, de manera sincera; pues, el verme sumergido en sus ojos era como curarme cualquier tipo de herida. Era como borrar todo tipo de dolor. Era como volver a renacer en una realidad menos injusta

"¿Sabes? Tengo algo para ti"

"¿Ah si?" – pregunté, frunciendo levemente mi ceño, por la curiosidad

"Si. Esta ahí" – señaló el mueble que reposaba a nuestra lado izquierdo, con uno de sus dedos – "Tómalo"

Alargué mi brazo hacia el único objeto que se encontraba sobre él y comprobé que se trataba de un pequeño y grueso libro, de apariencia rustica. Lo miré detenidamente por un momento, tratando de descubrir qué era

"No te preocupes. No es una Biblia" – bromeó, ante mi mutismo. Una sonrisa se me escapó de los labios, ¿Cómo le hacía para brindarme tanta felicidad? – "Era de mi madre" – prosiguió – "Aquí escribió las citas de sus libros favoritos y pensamientos de gente famosa. También se encuentran unas agregaciones mías"

"Gracias" – dije, inclinándome para besar sus manos. Dejé que mis labios se mantuvieran pegados a su suave piel por unos segundos.

Cerré mis ojos y ella acarició mis cabellos. Repentinamente, la melancolía volvió a aparecer, lo cual no era bueno. No quería que ella me viera derrotado, así que, haciendo acopio de toda mi fortaleza, me alejé, le regalé una sonrisa y abrí el libro, como una buena excusa para no mirarle a los ojos y así delatarme automáticamente.

Había en él varios separadores, me dejé guiar por uno de color azul y me encontré con toda una página tapizada de letras cursivas y elegantes. Sin pensarlo, comencé a leerlo en voz alta para ella, sin saber de qué se trataba el texto. Solamente lo había hecho por que sabía que le gustaba mucho leer. Los libros eran una de sus pasiones. No era difícil imaginar que, seguramente, extrañaba sumergirse en aquel mundo de letras que la teletransportaban a situaciones mágicas.

"El amor siempre es paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. Nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. No se ofende y no es resentido…"

Me vi en la necesidad de parar. Ella había empezado a acompañarme con la lectura (se sabía la cita de memoria) y lo que descifraba en aquellas letras, en compañía de su voz, comenzaba a expandir aquel agujero en mi pecho…

Cerré el libro y bajé la mirada, batallando por reprimir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos y les provocaban un terrible ardor. Suspiré profundamente cuando pensé que había logrado controlar mi situación. Fue en ese entonces que Bella sonrió, como si se hubiera acordado de algo muy agradable. Levanté el rostro, sin poder contener la curiosidad que aquella risita me había causado

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté, sonriendo también. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, un gesto de ella cambiaba completamente mi estado de ánimo. Su felicidad llegaba a mí, así como su dolor, su paz, su perdón, su tristeza…

Estábamos tan conectados, tan unidos… Y así sería, _por siempre._

"¿Sabes de qué me he convencido en estos días?

"¿De qué?"

"Que Dios tenía un plan mejor del que yo había supuesto y ha sido más bondadoso de lo que creí" – su mirada se junto con la mía, suspiró tranquilamente y, después, continuó – "Me ha regalado éste viaje, que es un viaje sin fin. Te puso en mi camino, para ayudarme a pasar por esto, para darme fuerzas y mantenerme firme ante mi enfermedad…

Llevé mis manos hacia su mejilla derecha, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la acariciara. Extrañamente, el dolor se había combinado con un sentimiento nuevo, que desconocía, y que le hacía flaquear el ímpetu con el que su crueldad me martillaba los huesos. Si. Aún estaba presente el miedo, el terror de saber que, en cualquier momento, la podía perder; pero… ¿Qué era este nuevo sentimiento?

"Edward, tú eres mi ángel…" – murmuró, y sus palabras, a pesar de ser de un volumen bajo, tuvieron fuerza, tuvieron _fe…_

Y entonces, comprendí.

_Fe. _

Qué hermosa, delicada y poderosa era. Hasta en ese momento supe que era aquella fe, que Bella irradiaba y me había transmitido y enseñado, lo que no me había permitido caer sobre el suelo y encogerme del dolor…

Por un momento olvidé todo y solamente me dejé llevar por la dicha de haberla conocido. Eso, sobre todas las cosas, era lo más valioso e importante. Acerqué mi rostro hacia ella y besé sus labios con ternura y adoración. Diciéndole, silenciosamente, cuánto la amaba. Nuestro beso, como todos, fue pasional en un modo inocente. Nos separamos, con un profundo y sereno suspiro y mantuvimos unidas nuestras frentes durante varios segundos, hasta que una enfermera, en compañía del doctor, entró a la habitación.

"Le tengo buenas noticias, señorita Swan" – informó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

"¿Cuál es?" – preguntó Bella, ansiosa, con su imborrable amabilidad en sus pálidas facciones

"Ya puede irse a casa"

"¿Ahora?" – interrumpí, pues, apenas el día anterior, al platicar con Charlie, éste me había dicho que Bella duraría internada un par de semanas más.

"Si, ahora" – afirmó el señor, mirándome, un tanto extrañado – "¿Acaso no lo sabía? Su padre, el doctor Cullen, pagará a una enfermera a domicilio para que Bella pueda ser dada de alta"

La información tardó en llegar a mi cerebro. Aún no había logrado canalizar bien cuando llegamos a casa de mi novia y la cargué hacia su habitación, para que pudiera descansar un poco más. Charlie nos dejó solos, y yo tomé lugar a un lado de su cama – la cual era mucho más cómoda que la del hospital.

"Edward, ¿Qué ocurre?" – preguntó, tomando mi mano entre las suyas – "Todo el camino has venido muy meditabundo"

"Lo siento" – susurré, regalándole una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – "Se trata de mi padre…"

"Dale las gracias de mi parte. Aún me siento muy apenada por ello…"

"No" – interrumpí – "No debes de estarlo…"

"Edward" – volvió a llamar, al ver que mi rostro se había inclinado hacia abajo – "Tu padre es un buen hombre y te ama. No deberías de juzgarlo por un error que cometió. Él no puede ser perfecto. Nadie lo es…"

"Tu si" – discutí, mientras paseaba la yema de mis dedos por sus mejillas.

Su mirada y su sonrisa fueron amorosas y le agradecí mucho el que no siguiera insistiendo. Hasta la fecha, Bella ha sido la única que ha sido capaz de entenderme cuándo necesito que hablen o que callen, dependiendo del momento.

"Descansa" – susurré, al ver como suspiraba pesadamente. Ella asintió y cerró sus ojos.

Quedó dormida al poco tiempo. Contemplé su sueño un par de horas, al mismo tiempo que la delicadeza de su rostro me ayudaba a pensar. Mientras me perdía en la forma de sus largas pestañas y el sosegado movimiento de su pecho, pensé en mi padre…

"Charlie" – llamé, mientras bajaba las escaleras

"Edward, ¿Qué sucede?" – preguntó y su aflicción fue notoria en su voz, al pensar que algo le había pasado a su hija

"Nada malo" – tranquilicé – "Bella se ha quedado dormida. Tengo que salir urgentemente, si despierta, ¿Le podría decir que en la noche vengo a verla?"

"Si, Edward, yo le digo. No te preocupes"

"Gracias" – fue lo último que dije, antes de correr hacia mi carro.

***************************

Toqué la puerta, de manera débil y temerosa. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer y no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en un plan, pues, al medio segundo, tenía en frente al hombre que llevaba mi sangre. Sus verdes ojos me miraron, de manera cálida y excusante, pidiendo perdón, cuando no había nada que perdonar, por que yo no era quién para señalarle.

"Gracias" – musité, con la voz cortada y los ojos llenos en lágrimas.

Carlisle no contestó.

Supongo que no hay palabras en la boca de un padre para poder expresar lo que se siente que, después de tanto tiempo, tu hijo no te busque para reclamarte. Se limitó a levantar los brazos para ponerlos sobre mi hombro y yo le jalé, para abrazarle con fuerza.

Y fue ahí, cuando su paternal cariño me envolvió, cuando me sentí con la confianza de descargar todo el dolor que había estado reteniendo, desde su partida, hasta hacía una semana, cuando Bella había sido internada en el hospital. Mis brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo, recompensando con ello, todos los abrazos que no nos dimos en años pasados

"Perdóname" – pedí, en medio de mis sollozos, mientras me negaba a alejarme de él.

No recuerdo cuánto fue el tiempo que nos mantuvimos de esa manera. Lo que si tengo muy presente es que, cuando al fin nos separamos, nuestras camisas se encontraban, mutuamente, empapadas por el llanto de ambos.

Y, por si hace falta mencionarlo: Esto también se lo debía a Bella…

********************************************

"Edward, ¿Acaso no piensas descansar?" – inquirió Charlie, mientras llegaba hacia mí, con un termo de café caliente

Era cerca de las tres de la mañana y aún me encontraba construyendo el telescopio, en el jardín trasero de su casa – claro, Bella no sabía al respecto

"Debo terminarlo antes del amanecer" – contesté, sin despegar mi mirada de los trazados y cortes finales que estaba haciendo

Me dejé caer sobre el pasto cuando tuve, frente a mí, al telescopio. Sonreí, mientras los primeros rayos de sol pegaban hacia mi frente. Había podido hacer un telescopio _yo solo_ (Bueno, completamente motivado por Isabella Swan) y me sentía demasiado orgulloso de haber sido capaz de regalarle algo que tanto deseaba. Lo escondí, con ayuda de Emmett, Mike y Charlie, en la terraza de su recamara y, cuando todo estuvo listo, fui hacia mi casa, tomé un baño y extraje una pequeña cajita de una de las gavetas de mi armario y la guardé en mis bolsillos.

Bella fue la que abrió cuando llamé a la puerta, llevaba su cabello suelto y, a pesar de que no tenía la misma espesura de hacía meses, se veía hermosa con la pijama blanca que portaba. Me regaló una sonrisa en cuanto me vio y me acerqué para besar brevemente sus labios

"Hola" – saludé

"Hola"

Me tomó de la mano y me jaló hacia la sala. Nos sentamos en el sillón y miré hacia el reloj.

"¿Sabes qué tengo ganas de hacer hoy?" – pregunté, con intensión – "Se me antoja ver las estrellas"

Aplaqué la pequeña risita que amenazaba con salir al ver como su mirada se ensombrecía. Era claro que ella sabía perfectamente que la fecha tan esperada había llegado y, sin embargo, su poco egoísmo y su inmensa bondad no le dejaban lamentarse al creer que no iba a poder ver aquel cometa.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos?" – insistí

"Si" – asintió, sonriendo, como siempre, ante todo.

Me incorporé rápidamente del asiento, incapaz de ocultar mi entusiasmo.

"Espera" – le frené, cuando llegamos a la puerta que nos conduciría hacia fuera. Ella obedeció, y fue algo curioso mirar la consternación en sus ojos chocolates.

La dejé por un momento para ir, rápidamente, hacia el telescopio y descubrirlo de la manta que reposaba sobre él. Regresé hacia ella, le cubrí los ojos, delicadamente, con mis manos, y la guié los cinco pasos que eran necesarios

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces?" – preguntó, mientras caminaba a ciegas

No respondí, acomodé su cuerpo de tal manera que quedara justamente frente a su regalo y, cuando así fue, le despejé la vista.

"Sorpresa" – musité

Tras quedarse inmóvil durante un par de segundos, Bella dio media vuelta para encararme. La luz de su mirada fue el mejor agradecimiento que pude obtener. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné para rozar sus labios con los míos. Me perdí un momento en el delicioso sabor de su dulce aliento y, cuando la respiración se nos volvió difícil, me alejé lentamente. Solamente mis manos seguían puestas sobre su cintura.

"Gracias" – susurró, mientras mis labios descansaban sobre su frente

"De nada" – contesté.

"Es hermoso" – señaló, mientras le dedicaba otra mirada

"Ya es hora de que lo pruebes" – anuncié.

Ella sonrió y, caminando lentamente, se dirigió hacia el telescopio. Lo movió un poco, para adquirir un mejor ángulo. Me encontraba casi a su lado, un poco nervioso ante la repentina inseguridad que en mí había nacido, ¿Y si no servía?... Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, ella volvió a sonreír, y yo me tranquilicé.

"Ahí esta" – murmuró, sin despegar su mirada del ocular – "Ven" – llamó, estirando su mano en mi dirección – "Ven a ver"

Recorrí la poca distancia que nos alejaba. Ella se hizo a un lado, para dejarme libre el espacio, incliné mi cuerpo, y me maravillé con lo que vi. Si. Era completamente hermoso, increíble, único… Como todas las cosas que con Bella presencié.

Definitivamente, las cosas más sublimes las vivi, las sentí y las compartí con ella…

Nos sentamos en una pequeña banquita de madera que ahí había. Ella seguía mirando hacia el cielo y su rostro lucía completamente hermoso ante la luz de la luna llena que nos bañaba. La pequeña brisa soplaba y acariciaba nuestros rostros y los grillos cantaban la melodía más dulce que hubiera podido escuchar en toda una vida…

Si en algún momento llegué a albergar la más mínima duda de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desapareció precisamente en ese momento.

"¿Me amas?"

Su mirada buscó la mía, y con ella, me dio la respuesta más sincera. Si. Por supuesto que me amaba. Nuestro amor era inmenso, mutuo, _eterno…_

"Entonces, ¿Harías algo por mí? – inquirí, tomando su mano izquierda.

"Cualquier cosa"

"¿Te casarías conmigo?" – pregunté, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba, con delicadeza, un anillo sobre su dedo anular.

***********************************

**Bien. ¿Qué les ha parecido? El siguiente capítulo es el final y, el siguiente, el epílogo. Así que, me gustaría saber su opinión. Muchas gracias por comentar y agregar esta historia ^^. Gracias por leer. Se cuidan y actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Atte**

**AnjuDark**


	13. Final: Un Paseo Para Recordar

**A Walk To Remember**

**By Romina Cullen**

Hoy vengo a contar una historia,

mía y de alguien más,

su protagonista es una amable chica,

la más buena que conocí jamás,

todos aquí la conocían,

tacharla de extraña era su mayor osadía,

mas ella a todos saludaba con una sonrisa,

siempre feliz, animada;

a todo quien podía ayudaba,

por la Biblia siempre guiada,;

esta singular muchacha

Bella Swan se llamaba

y asi es como la historia inicia...

**FINAL: **

**Un Paseo Para Recordar**

Nervioso y completamente impaciente: así es como me encontraba, esperando el momento en que Bella arribara a la iglesia.

Todos estaban presentes: mi madre, mi padre, nuestros amigos. Nadie faltaba. Todos estaban siendo testigos de cómo mi rostro no podía ocultar la dicha inmensa que sentía de estar ahí, parado, aguardando por el amor de mi vida.

Y fue de un momento a otro, cuando apareció.

Un suspiro se escapó del pecho al verla. Parecía un ángel caído directamente del cielo, con su sencillo y bonito vestido blanco, entallando cuerpo, y un fino y delicado velo, cubriendo parte de su cabello, que caía como una cascada caoba por sus hombros. Sus mejillas se encontraban adornadas con un rubor natural y cautivador. Su pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, era única y pacificante. La calidez del chocolate de sus ojos, derretía todo lo que ella mirara con un fuego delicioso.

Iba sentada en una silla de ruedas – La fuerza de sus pies se había debilitado en la mañana – la cual era empujada por Charlie, quien caminaba con pasos pausados

"Papá" – llamó, a mitad de camino hacia el altar. El señor, automáticamente, detuvo su marcha y todos estuvimos atentos, esperando el resto de sus palabras.

Pero no las hubo. Bella se limitó a sonreírme, desde donde se encontraba y, situando sus manos a ambos costados de la silla, comenzó a ponerse de pie. Nadie impidió que lo hiciera, al contrario, Charlie le ofreció su ayuda y yo corrí para hacer lo mismo. Unimos nuestras manos y sonreímos. Mis ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, al igual que los suyos.

Ella suspiró profundamente y dio el primer paso hacia delante. Caminé junto con ella, lentamente, vigilando y cuidando, cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta llegar hacia el altar. Y, en se momento, estuvimos más unidos que nunca. Fue en ese pequeño pasillo, en donde Bella demostró ser más fuerte de lo que parecía – más fuerte que cualquier persona – en donde, con la fortaleza de su amor y de su fe, fue capaz de caminar a mi lado. Fue, justamente ahí, en donde tuvimos nuestro paseo, el más importante de todos, pues ambos nos apoyamos, el uno al otro.

El recorrido que hicimos hacia el altar: ese fue _nuestro paseo para recordar._

Al llegar, la respiración de Bella era algo agitada, pero sus ojos me miraban con firmeza, la misma firmeza con la que nuestras manos se encontraban unidas. Su cuerpo se desvaneció ligeramente, por lo que optamos el acercarle la silla de ruedas, en la cual tomó asiento, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Me puse de rodillas, con el objetivo de estar su nivel. Deposité un beso sobre sus manos y le sonreí. Me sentía demasiado orgulloso de ella, de su inquebrantable fortaleza, de su infinito amor. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia una de mis mejillas y secó la lágrima que resbalaba por ella. Fue hasta ese entonces que comprendí que no había podido resistir el llanto.

"Te amo" – susurró, y a pesar de que su voz se escuchaba cansada, la felicidad fue palpable en sus palabras.

Charlie, después de besar a Bella en su mejilla, se alejó para poder subir a la sede. Abrió la Biblia, buscó el pasaje 1Cor. 13:4-8 que, hacía cerca de seis meses, yo le había leído a Bella, dando comienzo a la ceremonia religiosa.

"El amor siempre es paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. Nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. Nunca se ofende y no es resentido. El amor no halla placer en los pecados de otros si no que se deleita con la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar y soportar… _lo que venga…_ El amor, _nunca falla."_

Cada palabra llegó de manera clara y concisa. Cada palabra fue sabia, cierta y honesta. Cada palabra estaba marcando nuestras vidas, tanto pasada, presente y futura…

El amor, no es simplemente un juego de besos, abrazos, y frases bonitas. El amor es enfrentarte a la vida, con ayuda de esa persona especial. Es sostenerse mutuamente ante las adversidades. Es soñar juntos. Reír juntos. Llorar _juntos…_

El amor es sufrir y perdonar. Es nunca olvidar y siempre recordar. El amor no es idolatría, es valentía. Pero, sobre todo, el amor _si_ existe…

… Te lo puedo asegurar _yo_, que fui testigo de ello…

Nuestras miradas no se alejaron, ni un solo instante. Al contrario, se fundieron más, al decir nuestros votos. No necesitamos muchos argumentos, tampoco quisimos recurrir a frases compuestas en versos interminables. Bastaba con decir lo cierto, lo importante. Era suficiente con mencionar una palabra, que diera a entender los cientos de miles de significados que se ocultaban detrás de ella. Y así, fui yo quien comenzó, siendo seguido, casi a coro, por su dulce voz.

"Yo, Edward Cullen…"

"Yo, Isabella Swan…"

"Juro solemnemente (ambos)"

"Tomar a Isabella Swan…"

"Tomar a Edward Cullen"

"Por esposa…"

"Por esposo..."

"Honrarla y…

"Amarlo"

"Para toda la vida"

"Para toda la vida"

Fue todo.

Pero no podría llegar describir jamás, como cada poro de mi piel se había estremecido ante su fuerza. El corazón se había deleitado en una música infinita y suave. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas felices y emotivas. ¡Cuánta dicha, Dios mío! ¡Cuánto amor!...

"El novio, puede besar a la novia" – anunció Charlie y la voz se le cortó, sin que lo pudiese evitar.

Me incliné hacia Bella y, lentamente, busqué sus labios para acariciarlos suavemente.

"Te amo" – confesé, con un susurro.

Salimos de la iglesia, en medio de afectuosos abrazos y numerosos buenos deseos. Nuestra boda fue sencilla, tradicional; pero hubo un detalle que no todas suelen tener, y el cual fue lo que marcó la enorme diferencia: Nosotros estuvimos rodeados de verdadero cariño y amistad. Ni una sola gota de hipocresía, ni el más mínimo de los desafectos se nos presentó. Claro, sé perfectamente que yo no tuve nada que ver en ello. Fue Bella, fue su bondad, su eterna fe, su hermosa alma, la que hizo que todos le amaran.

***********************************

Bella y yo vivimos un perfecto verano juntos, con más amor del que muchos conocen en toda una vida.

"Edward, estas loco" – Exclamó, sonriendo, cuando la levanté del suelo y la cogí entre mis brazos, para ingresar a la habitación que habíamos rentado en Volterra, el lugar que ambos habíamos escogido para nuestra luna de miel

"No sería un verdadero novio si no hago esto" – señalé.

Su risa cantarina se elevó por las paredes de aquel lugar. Nuestras miradas se unieron, de forma significativa, en cuanto traspasamos la puerta que nos dirigía hacia la recamara. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, al mismo tiempo que sentía un fuego delicioso recorrer mi estomago y debilitar mis piernas. Repentinamente, ambos nos encontrábamos completamente serios. Podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo entre mis brazos.

"Bella, no es necesario si tú no…" – mis labios se vieron silenciados por uno de sus dedos.

No habló. Su simple mirada me lo dijo todo. Incliné mi rostro para unir nuestras bocas y seguí caminando hacia la cama, en donde la dejé caer con suma delicadeza. El peso de nuestros cuerpos hundió el colchón. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi rostro y llegar a mis cabellos. Mis labios bajaron hacia su cuello y acariciaron cada parte de su piel. Las yemas de mis dedos se deleitaron con cada centímetro de su figura, tan bella como su alma.

El vestido se fue deslizando, lentamente, hasta caer sobre el suelo. Cada caricia dada era señal del amor que nos teníamos. No hubo ninguna clase de prisa. Nos dejamos guiar, ciegamente, por nuestra pasión. Cada beso dado en su segundo correspondiente. Cada roce de nuestras pieles estaba cargado de una ingenuidad turbadora. Nuestros jadeos fueron profundos y débiles, y muy rara fue la vez en la que nuestros labios se distanciaran.

Mis manos se pasearon por sus mejillas acaloradas y recorrieron cada parte de su rostro inolvidable.

La hice mía y fui suyo. En cuerpo y alma, como suelen decir muchos. Cada movimiento que nos conectaba fue gentil, delicado, tierno, placentero. Jamás antes había conocido el verdadero significado de hacer el amor, hasta esa noche.

*******************************************

Nuestras manos se mantuvieron fuertemente aferradas aquella madrugada. Era la única forma de mantenerme firme. Era la única esperanza que tenía de no perderme en vida.

Bella se encontraba tendida sobre la cama. Su respiración débil y cansada, provocaba que su pecho subiera y bajara de manera desacompasada. Yo, por mi parte, sentía como si mi garganta se fuera a desangrar en cualquier momento, pues llevaba horas conteniendo el llanto.

Abrí la boca para absorber un poco de aire, el cual parecía que se negaba a llegar a mis pulmones conforme cada segundo transcurría. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos, ante el terrible y lacerante dolor que me estrujó el pecho. Me mordí fuertemente los labios para contener un gemido de dolor y, movido por la aflicción, dejé caer mi rostro sobre su regazo.

Me encontraba solo en aquella habitación. Charlie, mi padre, mi madre y los demás, se encontraban afuera. El doctor había anunciado que poco faltaba para su partida…

Sentí unas frágiles manos posarse sobre mis cabellos y removerlos con un movimiento débil. Levanté mi rostro rápidamente, encontrándome al instante con un par de castaños ojos completamente llenos de vida

"Edward" – musitó, con voz casi ininteligible – "No estés triste" –pidió

Llevé una de mis manos hacia su cabeza, la cual se encontraba decadente de cabello, y la acaricié, suavemente. Mis lágrimas ya no pudieron ser retenidas cuando ella sonrió. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía? ¿De dónde tanta paz?

"Te amo" – volvió a hablar, de manera tranquila, apenas y moviendo sus labios – "_Él_, me esta llamando, pero, nos volveremos a encontrar"

"¿Cuándo?" – quise saber, con voz entrecortada

"Cuando sea tiempo" – contestó

Y, con esa promesa, Bella se fue, con su fe inquebrantable…

**EPILOGO**

Han pasado ya treinta y cuatro años; pero la visión de Bella, caminando hacia mí, nunca me abandonara.

Después de su muerte, seguí con mi camino. No solo, pues, tal y como ella había prometido, su recuerdo me acompañó por siempre. Levantándome, cuando estuve a punto de caer. Empujándome hacia delante, cuando mi fe amenazaba con sucumbir. Cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, su sonrisa aparecía. Y, no había noche que, la sensación de sus caricias sobre mi rostro, me adormecieran.

Podré ser más viejo, con cada día que pase, pero nunca podré olvidarla y, estoy seguro que, cuando mi momento llegué, lo único que acudirá a mi memoria serán aquellos días que viví a su lado.

Aún la amo, con la misma fuerza que antes. Ahora, me encuentro sentado, frente a mi casa, sobre una mecedora, mirando hacia las calles de Forks, que han cambiado notablemente.

Sonrío cada vez que veo a una pareja pasar por las banquetas y no puedo evitar acariciar el anillo que, desde mi boda, siempre ha reposado sobre mi dedo corazón. Nunca me lo quité. Nunca sentí la necesidad de ello.

"Buenas tardes, doctor Cullen" – saluda una vecina, tras mirarme, al pasar por la calle

"Buenas tardes" – contesto, con un asentimiento de cabeza y una amable sonrisa.

Me pongo de pie y camino hacia el patio trasero, en donde subo a mi carro. Manejo hasta llegar a aquella única parte de Forks que sigue tan igual como antes. Bajo del vehículo y, con pasos lentos, recorro el camino que me lleva hacia él. Mis ojos se centran en aquel hermoso prado, que un día fue testigo de nuestro amor.

Muevo mis pies hacia el viejo árbol, bajo el cual me confesé, en una noche estrellada, y dejo caer mi mano sobre su áspero tronco. Una brisa fresca sopla y acarició mis mejillas. Sonrío, al mismo tiempo en que cierro mis ojos. Ella esta conmigo en ese momento, _lo sé…_

Las palabras que un día Charlie me dijo, acuden a mi mente

"_Lamento mucho que ella no hubiera tenido su milagro"_

"_Claro que lo tuvo" _– había discutido él_ – "Fuiste tú"_

El eterno nudo en mi garganta hace acto de presencia.

Una lágrima adorna mi mejilla, y se pierde por mi boca.

Negar que no he sufrido todo este tiempo al no tenerla, físicamente, sería mentir. Decir que el pecho ya no me duele cada vez que le recuerdo, también lo sería. Pero, si alguien viniera y me preguntara, si puedo hacer algún reproche por todo lo vivido, contestaría que no…

Pues, si tuviera la oportunidad de revivir nuestra historia – aún con todas sus partes tristes – la aceptaría inmediatamente, pues no habría algo que me hiciera más dichoso que volver a aprender todo lo que sé, a su lado.

Bella, salvó mi vida…

Me enseñó todo acerca del amor, el perdón, la fe y la lucha diaria en el camino de nuestra existencia.

Siempre la extrañaré; pero nuestro amor, es como el viento: No puedo verlo, pero si puedo sentirlo…

**FIN**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

Hola. Bueno, pues este fic ha llegado a su fin.

Repito: **La trama de la historia, tanto como los personajes, no me pertenecen.**

**Quiero agradecerles todo su apoyo, consejos y mensajes alentadores. **Un saludo enorme a cada una de ustedes. Gracias, gracias, gracias, no tienen idea de lo importante que me fueron cada uno de sus reviews.

Sé que muchas no se encuentran complacidas con el final de la historia. En realidad lo siento, pero no podía cambiarlo, ya que, a mi punto de vista, ese el mensaje más importante que la historia deja: el como Jaime (Bella) le enseña a Landon (Edward) cosas que el desconocía y, a pesar de su muerte, esa enseñanza sigue viva a través del tiempo.

**Un saludo especial a Romina Cullen** quien es mi poetiza ^^ jajaja, gracias chica por tu apoyo y por escribir poemas tan lindos y darme la oportunidad de integrarlos en mis fics.

Por cierto, parte del final lo tomé del libro **(para las que no lo sepan, la película esta basada en el libro de Nicholas Sparks**, que lleva el mismo nombre)

En fin… Muchas gracias, una y mil veces más.

Les mando un saludo.

**Atte**

**AnjuDArk**


End file.
